


Pases en el aire

by CallmeJANE



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Constipation, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Haikyuu Month, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sports
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeJANE/pseuds/CallmeJANE
Summary: "Fue entonces cuando comprendieron que algo había cambiado en esa final, justo en ese instante, y ninguno estaba seguro de qué."Hinata y Kageyama han sido rivales, han sido compañeros de equipo, de estudio; se han visto en las malas y buenas, han sido amigos. Se han peleado hasta morir, hasta echarse de menos, y han creador una dinámica perfecta. Pero ahora que parecen haber conseguido todo como dúo, fuera y dentro de la cancha, las cosas comienzan a cambiar, a desmoronarse.





	1. Habían ganado

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Esta es mi primera historia sobre el anime de Haikyuu, espero que les guste y que los disfruten.

 

Habían ganado. _Habían ganado._ Aún podía escuchar el golpe sordo del balón expandirse por la cancha, sentir los segundos de silencio en cada una de sus pulsaciones, aún creía oír el vitoreo, los gritos de su equipo y el público; no obstante, todo eso quedó opacado por la felicidad que lo emborrachaba, dejándolo en una nube esponjosa y suave donde no necesitaba absolutamente nada. _Bueno, casi nada._

Kageyama Tobio no era un adolescente común, es más, distaba mucho de aquellos que lo rodeaban: siempre inmerso en su mundo de vóley, pensado estrategias que lo llevaran a ser un mejor armador, que llevaran a su equipo a las nacionales y, entonces, ganar. No era el típico chico que pensaba en sexo o videojuegos, no se interesaba en ninguna de las dos cosas, ni tampoco en la escuela o un futuro que lo llevase lejos de las canchas; era la antítesis de la efusividad, de la alegría o la espontaneidad, por ello, si alguien le hubiese prestado verdadera atención en aquel momento, habrían pensado que era el fin del mundo.

Pero allí estaba, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, con una sonrisa verdadera y no ese amago fingido que solía primar en los entrenamientos, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la adrenalina haciéndole sentir más vivo que nunca. _Porque, sí, joder, habían ganado las nacionales, y no había otra posible reacción._

El equipo se abrazaba, se mareaban mutuamente, golpeándose unos a otros y riendo a carcajada. _¿Esto estaba pasando?_ Pero Kageyama no se reunió con los demás, miraba a la persona que había dado el último golpe certero, quien había volado sobre sus cabezas, con esa mirada felina, decidida a aplastar a sus contrincantes, _feliz por recibir él el balón decisivo._

El pequeño aún miraba la pelota perdida, esa que ya no revotaba, que le había dado tantos quebraderos de cabeza esos últimos momentos de su vida, _que lo habían hecho sentir más vivos que nunca._ Sintiéndose observado volvió la vista hacia su espalda. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué todos estaban celebrando? De pronto, de golpe, sin más, comprendió: habían terminado la lucha y ellos habían salido victoriosos.

Un extraño burbujeo subió desde la boca de su estómago hasta la garganta, pasando por su pecho, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero una parte de él quería seguir en la cancha. _Ahora ellos eran los últimos, ¿no?_ Tan sólo tuvo que mirar esos pozos azul oscuro para saber que sus pensamientos eran acertados, y por fin sonrió.

_Ambos lo estaban deseando._

Corrió, aun cuando cada músculo de su cuerpo parecía dispuesto a quebrarse, corrió, como todas esas veces en busca del balón, corrió hasta colapsar con alguien cálido y fuerte. Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello ajeno, y con sus piernas la cintura, aún sin apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos que parecían la profunda noche, pero en esta ocasión, llena de estrellas.

Kageyama no esperaba esa reacción, pero tampoco se quejó, después de todo estaba demasiado feliz como para pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Sintió el pequeño cuerpo encajar a la perfección con el suyo, y él no tardó en rodearle los muslos con sus manos: estaba caliente y suave. Sus ojos, esos color avellana, sonreían, tanto o más que su rostro.

Nunca habían estado tan cerca, nunca se habían sentido tan felices.

Ajenos a sus amigos, a las gradas, al árbitro e incluso al equipo contrario se miraron lo que pareció una eternidad; teniendo conversaciones en voz baja rememorando los puntos fuertes del partido, con sus típicos _Whua y Bwahs;_ riéndose de ellos mismos, de las pintas que tenían, de los sudados que estaban y el hambre que los carcomía. Kageyama rosaba con su nariz la oreja de Hinata, cuando le contestaba a uno de sus tantos comentarios, siempre con algún _idiota_ , al terminar la frase. El pelirrojo jugaba con su pelo húmedo por el sudor, alabando los grandes pases que había hecho el armador durante todo el partido, exigiendo _por su puesto_ , que mañana practicaran más. _Mucho más._

No fue hasta que su capitán, Daichi, les gritó con cara de pocos amigos, que decidieron separarse. Obviamente le hicieron caso de inmediato, y es que el líder del Karasuno daba mucho miedo, muchísimo. Entonces, Hinata le miró aún con las mejillas rojas por la emoción de haber ganado el partido, la final, _o quien sabe quizás por algo más_ , que le sonrió tímidamente quitando las manos de su _ahora_ pelo despeinado; fue entonces que Kageyama dejó de trazar círculos en la piel tersa de su amigo, y lo soltó, aún conservando la cara feliz y serena, la ocasión lo ameritaba.

_Fue entonces cuando comprendieron que algo había cambiado en esa final, justo en ese instante, y ninguno estaba seguro de qué._

 


	2. Una jodida semana

Conocía bien el olor a tostadas de su madre, ella le solía poner mantequilla, un poco de orégano y pimienta. _Estaba contenta._ Hoy era un día normal, un domingo cualquiera, aunque ayer hubiese sido un día memorable, ese segundo día del fin de semana no era más que otro cualquiera; sin embargo, su madre estaba haciendo el desayuno favorito del pelo naranja: una forma de compensarle por el arduo trabajo que había hecho ayer, un pequeño pero agradable premio.

Hinata Shoyo era, sin lugar a dudas, energía pura. Se despertaba feliz, junto al amanecer, y se iba a dormir contento, después de darle un beso en la mejilla a su hermana Natsu; era un chico hogareño, cariñoso, falto de pensamiento crítico, acelerado. Jamás sentía preocupaciones, salvo en aquellas ocasiones en las que se frustraba por no poder rematar o cuando a su hermana pequeña le pasaba algo, pero esas dos cosas no contaban ya que venían implantadas en su alma, en su forma de ser. No era responsable en los deberes de la escuela, mas _siempre_ ayudaba a su madre; no se le daba bien aprender idiomas, aunque tenía un idioma universal que tarde o temprano le hacía entenderse con el mundo.

Al bloqueador central le encantaba vivir lejos, aun a sabiendas que eso suponía levantarse más temprano que los demás, y volver sólo por las noches: no le importaba, porque le gustaba su casa, su hogar, y también iba al Karasuno. No podía, ni quería, quejarse de su condición.

Aún recordaba, como si fuese ayer, el día en que lo decidió: no era más que un niño sin metas, que anda feliz por la vida sin preocupaciones. _Como ahora, en realidad, pero daba igual_ _,_ _de eso que se ocupara el Hinata del futuro._ Pero entonces un día lo vio. Vio unas alas desplegarse en la espalda pequeña de un chico que desconocía, contempló con los ojos bien abiertos cómo volaba sobre sus compañeros de equipo, cómo éstos confiaban en él sin duda alguna, escuchó cómo una pelota resonaba en el estadio y entonces pudo ver y sentir, pudo emocionarse. Si el niño de por sí tenía energía, entonces su batería se había cargado del todo, para siempre.

_Wow, qué había sido eso. Yo quiero hacer lo mismo._

Shoyo sabía que era bajito, que para competir profesionalmente debía crecer, pero ahí estaba: mirando a un chico tan alto como él cumplir sueños de gigantes. No tuvo tiempo para meditarlo, porque ya su alma había sido grabada de por vida por aquella secuencia de imágenes, a la espera de que algún día lograra lo mismo.

_Y llegó._ Ni todos los vídeos ni fotos del mundo podrían estampar sus memorias, la grandeza del momento, ni tampoco sus emociones. Él siempre quería aprender, nunca se había considerado el mejor, pero no estaba sólo en ese barco; si se hundían sería con todo el equipo junto, si llegaba a tierra, compartirían el botín entre todos. Y ayer habían logrado el tesoro más grande que podían conseguir.

Su cuerpo dolía, marcas de una guerra ganada, pero aún tenía energía para mucho más. _Entrenamiento_ _:_ _más que nunca, mejor que nunca, para volver a ganar, para volver a sentirse igual._ Era triste pensar que el curso que viene ya no estarían todos, que habría nuevos miembros y con ello perdería una familia postiza.

_Pero Kageyama seguirá ahí._ Es verdad, él seguiría dándole esos pases explosivos, presionándole hasta conseguir nuevos movimientos. Se levantó de un salto, contento, esperando que su pequeña hermana no se hubiese comido todas y cada una de sus preciadas tostadas.

La casa siempre se llenaba de risas a la hora de la comida, quizás era culpa de que la más pequeña adoraba a su hermano mayor y tenía la risa floja para cada una de sus anécdotas; también cabía la posibilidad de que éste era un tanto exagerado en sus historias, haciendo muecas, gritando, pataleando con la idea final de contentar a las dos mujeres que lo rodeaban. La dueña de la casa intervenía más bien poco, haciendo algún comentario de vez en cuando, pero siempre con una sonrisa en la cara: no podía quejarse de la familia que tenía.

Mientras contaba lo ocurrido ayer en cada juego, pensó en el chico de pelo negro, ese mismo que dentro de un par de hora lo esperaría en la parada de autobús. Habían quedado en ir juntos a la reunión que Ukai, su entrenador, había organizado con el fin de tener la celebración que se merecían. Ayer estaban demasiado cansados como para hacerlo apropiadamente, _o eso decía él, porque por Shoyo habrían hecho la mayor fiesta aun estando en coma._ Desconocía el por qué su pequeña cabeza daba vueltas a algo que era usual, nada fuera de lo normal.

Los dos chicos solían encontrarse antes de ir a entrenar por las mañanas, hacían carreras, competían por el primer puesto y luego discutían al desconocer el resultado real (salvo en algunas ocasiones en las que tenían que dar el brazo a torcer). También era usual caminar juntos a casa, y despedirse con un simple _Hasta mañana,_ en esa parada de autobús que parecía ser un punto de encuentro no acordado. Hinata desconocía porqué se sentía nervioso, pero lo estaba.

Y es que ayer, quizás fruto de la intensidad del momento, se habían abrazado. No como usualmente lo habrían hecho, dejando un hombro caer sobre el otro, dándose algún que otro codazo o pegándose puñetazos y soltando palabrotas hasta tener que ser separados por Tanaka y su cara de pocos amigos. No, ayer se habían abrazado de verdad, _él había saltado y lo había rodeado sin siquiera preguntárselo_. Y lo peor, no había querido romper ese contacto jamás si no fuese porque la situación lo requería.

Se atragantó con la leche, siendo regañado por su hermana y su madre. _Será el cansancio, qué estupidez._

La mañana y la tarde pasaron rápidas, llenas de series, minutos bajo el sol y mucha sandía; podría quedarse una eternidad debajo de un árbol escuchando el viento pasar entre las hojas, aunque eso supusiera no ir y dejar la carne asada a merced de aquellos cuervos hambrientos. _Ni de coña._

Cuando aún estaba en el autobús recibió un mensaje. -Llegas tarde, hoy gano yo.

_Mierda, sí, lo sé, Kageyama-idiota._ Pasó de contestarle, era algo cotidiano entre ellos no alargar las conversaciones por el móvil, al número 9 no le gustaba demasiado estar mirando la pequeña pantalla, y él lo comprendía. Había sido idea de su madre no ir en bicicleta, al igual que era suya la selección de ropa que llevaba puesta, alegando que era una ocasión muy especial y que esperaba fotos, más de las que ya se había hecho con Natsu y ella misma.

Se despidió alegremente del chofer, quien le sonrió, para luego bajar por la parte de atrás. Tobio Kageyama también parecía haber sido vestido por su madre, o en su defecto se había vestido para la ocasión tanto como él. A Hinata le extrañó verle tan formal, allí parado mirándole con su usual ceño fruncido. Rio a carcajada limpia, _eran un par de payasos._

-¿De qué te ríes, cabeza hueca? ¡Llevo media hora esperando! -Gritó, con la única intención de darle una colleja por hacerle esperar tanto y, encima, reírse en su cara.

-Es que... es que... ¿tú te has visto? -Comentó, aún, sonriendo, limpiándose las lágrimas causadas por el momento y las mejillas arreboladas. -Estás tan ridículo como yo.

-Oi, no me compares contigo idiota. -Esta vez sí que le propinó un merecido, pero suave, golpe en la nuca. -Noya me dijo que tenía que venir arreglado, tampoco tengo tanto repertorio. -Miró detenidamente a su compañero de equipo. -Venga, vamos, llegamos tarde.

Esta vez, la frase sale suave y sin fuerza, Hinata piensa que es producto de su imaginación, pues Kageyama nunca, jamás, se desdobla ante nadie: siempre tiene que tener la voz cantante. Una mano fría y larga roza su hombro, diciendo: _Hey, espabila de una vez._ Surte el efecto contrario, volviendo a rememorar el abrazo efímero pero que parecía eterno entre sus pensamientos, dejándolo embobado por unos instantes y silencioso el resto del camino.

_Está raro._ Kageyama medita que Hinata no se comporta como siempre, aunque quizás estaba siendo más quisquilloso que de costumbre; y es que, sigue igual de contento, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, comiendo todo lo que pilla, hablando con todo el grupo, y saltando de aquí para allá. Lo extraño es que, aunque a él también le prestaba atención, no le parece suficiente; quizás se debía a que él sí que estaba más retraído, como Tsukkishima quien tan sólo habla con Yamaguchi, y no es que Tobio no quiera celebrar como su amigo, es el simple hecho de que se había acostumbrado a que el pequeño girara a su alrededor como un farolillo.

_Claro_ _,_ _es eso, que tontería más grande._

Suspiró aliviado al comprender que, tras meses de entrenamiento, preparación, horas extras en los que practicaban, se había acostumbrado a tenerlo cerca y eso ya no iba a pasar. ¿Qué por qué? Pues era tan simple como el hecho de que ya no tenían más competiciones, siempre estarían los entrenamientos diarios, y alguna que otra quedada con otros equipos, pero ya no se centrarían el uno en el otro como antes. Kageyama no era tonto, y sabía de buena mano que tendría simplemente que acostumbrarse a la nueva rutina.

Suspiró, comiendo un poco más de carne, pero como estaba buena, cogió un poco más. -Te vas a atragantar, rey. -Le dijo el chico de pelo naranja, sentándose a su lado y obligando a su mano cambiar de dirección y llevar la comida a su boca. -Está buenísima. -Balbuceó aún con las mejillas llenas.

-¡No me robes la comida! ¡Devuélvemela! -Gritó al ladrón que se levantaba de su lado riendo y masticando. -Será capullo, no me llames rey.

A la carne aún le quedaba un rato, pero olía endemoniadamente bien. ¿Por qué había tenido que venir y quitársela? -Estás más abstraído de lo normal.

La voz dulce y aguda de Hitoka lo sacó de sus cavilaciones -¿Te pasa algo? -Él se sonrojó, no estaba para nada acostumbrado a estar con mujeres, Kageyama siempre había pensado que eran demasiado sentimentales y complicadas.

-No, que va.

-¡Oh, entonces puedo enseñártelo! -La chica rubia se sentó a su lado para mayor incomodidad del chico. -La verdad es que ayer quería hacer muchas más, pero estaba demasiado concentrada observándoles jugar. Mira estas fotos, quizás quieras que te deje algunas, he hecho varias copias.

Eran fotografías muy buenas, sacadas en los momentos indicados, que contaban casi a la perfección lo que vivieron ayer. _Casi, porque sus recuerdos eran mucho mejores_. Pasó las hojas del álbum sin decidirse, todas, ninguna, quizás esas en las que el dúo dinámico hacía algún movimiento; y entonces, llegaron a las celebraciones: se vio a él mismo feliz, _y mierda, se daba miedo a sí mismo, ¿así sonreía?_ , sin lugar a dudas no era su fuerte, con las mejillas rojas mirando a Hinata.

Y ahí estaba, la foto, el recuerdo, la sensación. Sus dedos recordaron la impresión contra la piel clara del chico bajito, al igual que sintió de nuevo los dedos pequeños enredarse en su pelo. _Joder, no otra vez._ Cerró de golpe el álbum, con el pecho lleno de mariposas y las orejas calientes. -¿Y bien, quieres alguna?

_Sí, y también quiero que borres y tires todas esas que puedas tener._ Pero, por su puesto, se quedó callado, Hinata le había repetido hasta la saciedad que no debía tratar de forma brusca a las chicas, sobre todo a _Yachi-chan_ ya que sería la nueva mánager del grupo. Cogió aire, contando hasta diez, y suspiró. -Sí, sé las que quiero.

Hinata siempre estaba feliz y Kageyama siempre estaba de mal humor: eran el día y la noche. Uno caminaba contento, saltando más bien, el otro arrastraba los pies mirando el cielo; no era demasiado tarde, pero tampoco era temprano, las estrellas ya decoraban el techo azul. Tobio llevaba las fotografías en la cartera, Shoyo tenía el estómago lleno.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien? -Solía mirarlo así siempre, con sus grandes ojos almendrados, como un gato expectante al movimiento de su presa.

-Claro que sí, tonto.

-No te he visto muy contento hoy, para haber ganado ayer las nacionales. ¿Es que ya nada te llena después de entrenar con la sub-19? -Aún seguía dando vueltas a su alrededor, lleno de energía, aunque él podría echarse a dormir en cualquier momento.

-No, será el cansancio. -Contestó, tratando de ignorarlo. _A veces no sabía sobrellevar el humor alegre de su amigo._

-¡Que aburrido! -Gritó al cielo, riendo. -Kageyama, kageyama, mañana...

Tiraba de su chaqueta, como un niño pequeño en busca de atención. -¿Mañana qué? -Su voz, como era usual, tenía un tono a pesadez, a _Estoy de mal humor, déjame._

-Mañana, en los descansos, volveremos a comer juntos y luego practicaremos, ¿verdad? -Tenía una sonrisa reluciente, que brillaba más que las estrellas.

-¿Para qué? Con los entrenamientos será suficiente. -Le hubiese gustado ser sincero y decirle que sí, que a él también le apetecía seguir en la misma rutina de siempre, pero en algún momento tendrían que terminar, ¿no? Ya no se hacían falta, eran simples amigos, y los amigos no están siempre juntos.

Las mejillas del más pequeño se inflaron en un dulce gesto infantil- Pero yo quiero que me lances más pelotas, Kageyama, quiero mejorar, ¿es que tú no quieres? Además, también podemos quedar para ver partidos juntos, será divertido.

Hinata hablaba sin pararse a pensar que pronto llegarían las vacaciones, y con ello, los cambios de clase, quizás ni siquiera tendrían el mismo horario, no coincidirían como hasta ahora salvo a la hora de comer. -Sigo pensando que no es necesario.

_Él era una roca dura de roer._

-Eres un idiota, Kageyama, ¡claro que lo es!, si sigues así jamás superaras al Gran Rey. -Ahí estaba, rompiéndole, amasándole, moldeándole a su gusto, a sus caprichos.

-Ni tu llegarás a la altura del Pequeño Gigante. -Criticó, herido, sentándose en la parada.

Shoyo le miró unos instantes, para luego posar las manos en sus hombros, sonriéndole. _Qué difícil eres._ -Precisamente por eso quiero que seguir entrenando contigo, ¿no crees que hemos mejorado mucho desde que nos conocimos? En parte es gracias a ti el que yo ahora pueda ver la cancha entera desde las alturas, tú haces que la pelota esté ahí.

_Si, él hace que la pelota esté ahí._ Pero él no veía esas maravillosas vistas, no hacía que la pelota rebotara contra el suelo, ni superaba el muro: todo eso lo hacía Hinata. Kageyama tan solo se encargaba de mirarle atentamente, de acomodarse a sus ritmos y de fijarse en el enemigo, y también, de colocar la pelota donde debe estar, ese era su trabajo. Tenía miedo de depender por siempre de su amigo, de sus saltos y sus alas. Cogió entre sus manos las de él, apartándolas sin mucha suavidad. -Ya ha llegado el autobús.

-Pero, Kageyama... -La pita del conductor fue suficiente distracción para que el chico se alejara en dirección opuesta. -Mañana hablaremos, ¿verdad?

No le dio tiempo a escuchar la respuesta, aunque tampoco tenía claro si le había dicho algo, y, como el día anterior en la cancha, sus ojos se encontraron y supo que no necesitaba respuesta.

_Si, mañana._

 

 

Una semana. _Una jodida semana._ Un lapsus de tiempo suficiente como para que el mundo se fuese a la mierda, una cantidad de días suficientes como para leerse la biblia y aprendérsela, _si le interesara, claro_ ; una cantidad exagerada de minutos en las que Kageyama era consiente de todas y cada una de las acciones de Hinata, y era un infierno.

¿Habían sido siempre así? Porque tenía muy claro que los amigos _no_ se comportaban de esa forma. ¿Qué pensarían los demás del Karasuno? _¿Y qué más daba lo que pensaran?_ En realidad, le daba bastante igual, pero era lunes de nuevo y no sabía cómo enfrentar al chico de pelo naranja, porque él parecía ajeno y natural, un sol que salía cada día de su casa radiante, lleno de energía y hoy no solo se verían en los recesos, no, el estúpido de Hinata había insistido en quedarse en su casa, invadir su privacidad, y ver partidos antiguos de voleibol.

_Le tocaba, muchísimo, y lo peor es que no sabía cuándo eso había empezado a ser normal, ni cuando le había empezado a gustar que_ _pasara._

Tobio Kageyama nunca había sido cariñoso: respetuoso, sí, agradable si se lo proponía, también, ¿pero mostrar afecto públicamente? Ni hablar. Entonces no entendía cómo el lunes pasado, después de la carrera matutina, pelearse hasta insultarse y luego coger aire, había extendido la mano intuitivamente hacia el pelo disparatado y colorido de su amigo para acariciarlo. ¡Y lo peor es que el muy imbécil se había quedado allí, tranquilo, con una sonrisa en la cara, los ojos cerrados y las mejillas rojas por la carrera! _¿Desde cuándo?_ No tenía una respuesta concreta, pero achacaba esa excesiva intimidad al tiempo que pasaba con el más bajito; se repetía hasta la saciedad que era culpa de la familiaridad y la confianza que emanaba el bloqueador centrar de su equipo.

Entonces, ¿por qué ahora le importaba? Si habían pasado de odiarse e insultarse a una amistad un tanto cariñosa daba igual, _aunque ya no, claro._ El problema radicaba que estaba atento a todo, incluso a lo que su cuerpo hacía sin su permiso; a las sensaciones que le recorría cuando, después de un buen pase y marcar punto, el más bajito le saltaba encima unos segundos para luego correr y celebrar con Tanaka o algún miembro más del grupo, _¿es que no podía ser más normal y quedarse quieto?_ ; el verdadero _cariño_ que le había cogido incluso verle dormir tras varias horas de pases en la cancha, una tarde cualquiera tirados en el césped, lo asustaba. Tenía claro que debido al tiempo que había dedicado a las nacionales terminó obviando la clase de relación que construían; había cambiado a lo largo del tiempo, desde que se conocieron hasta ahora, entre pase y pase.

_En teoría todo estaba cristalino. La práctica en cambio, era una marea llena de algas que pisar._

No estaba acostumbrado a ponerse nervioso, no de esa manera, ante nadie. No estaba familiarizado con las estúpidas ganas que le daban a veces de alargar el brazo y atraer el cuerpo de Hinata hacia él, como si ese fuese su lugar y no otro. No quería confundirse con teorías estúpidas; no obstante, cada una de esas cosas ya pasaban, y tenía que admitir que ahora sólo le quedaba acostumbrarse.

Cuando se encuentran, a la salida de clases, todo es normal. Hinata lo ve y corre con una sonrisa, por un instante piensa que saltará a sus brazos, _como aquella vez_ , y Kageyama se resigna pensando que no le hubiese importado, _claro_. No obstante, sigue de largo y le grita un _El que llegue primero le hace la cena al otro._

Y corre, claro que corre, él es muy rápido, pero Tobio no se queda atrás. Llegan a su casa con los pulmones ardiendo, con la boca pidiendo agua a gritos y las caras rojas como tomates: ninguno había ganado, así que saben que pedirán pizza. _Siempre lo hacían, eran demasiado vagos y normalmente estaban demasiado concentrados en las tácticas posibles como para entretenerse cortando verduras o haciendo fideos._

-Con permiso. -Gritó Hinata al entrar en la casa, a quien le había parecido excesivamente fría y vacía la primera vez que entró. -¿Hoy tampoco hay nadie?

El chico a su lado, quien colocaba sus zapatos meticulosamente en una cajonera (y también los de su compañero de equipo) suspiró. -No, estamos solos.

-¡Ah, bueno! Mejor, podremos poner la tele alta y quedarnos hasta tarde sin molestar a nadie. -Entró como si fuera su casa, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Era usual que Hinata le tratara de dar ánimos así, le estaba diciendo: _Ellos no están, pero yo sí, tranquilo, no estás solo._

-¡No pongas los pies en mi cama, estúpido! -Le grita, a sabiendas de que ya lo habría hecho. Mientras cogía refresco, vasos y algunas que otras galletas pensó que esto era más normal de lo que pensaba. -Incluso hay palomitas dulces de las que tanto le gustan.

A Hinata le gustaba la habitación de Kageyama, olía a su champú, a vóley, a libros y ropa limpia. Siempre estaba ordenada, por lo menos las veces que había ido, y tenía una colección apasionante de libros y DVD sobre el deporte que compartían. Casi se sabía ya de memoria todos los títulos, muchos ya los habían visto juntos.

-Te dije que nada de pies en mi cama, Hinata-idiota. -La voz de su amigo lo sobresaltó, más que nada porque no gritaba y eso era terriblemente raro en él.

-¡Mis palomitas favoritas! -Gritó contento, quitándole el bol de las manos y comenzando a comer. Gimió de forma exagerada, tratando de darle envidia al dueño de la casa y volviendo a cruzar las piernas encima de la cama. _Que se joda,_ pensó sonriendo.

-Por lo menos no te las comas todas, inútil.

_Le pasaba algo, y temía saber qué era._ No es que hubiesen cambiado mucho después de la competición, pero había ocasiones que le pillaba con una expresión de sorpresa y contrariedad ante las cosas que para el chico de pelo naranja eran usuales. Quizás, simplemente, ya no quería una amistad con él, teniendo en cuenta que ya no habría más competiciones a la vista y era eso lo que les había unido. -¡Son mías! Venga, pon de una vez el vídeo, estoy deseando ver cómo fue nuestro partido.

_Porque sí, el profesor Takeda lo había conseguido, asique ellos se lo habían pedido como dos locos hasta conseguir que se los diese._

-¿Ahora quién es el rey, idiota? -Notó una palomita en su nuca y él se viró con cara de pocos amigos. -Oi, ¿quieres pelea?

-No te pongas de mal humor, _Tobio_ , eres más guapo cuando no frunces el ceño, aunque claro, eso pasa bastante poco. -Hinata parlotea sin parar, le encantaba molestarlo, ver como se sonroja enfadado, aunque daba bastante miedo y a veces acababa ganándose un buen golpe por ello. Esta vez, en cambio, el chico de pelo negro suspira y lo deja sólo con la broma. -Aburrido.

_Si, aburrido tus cojones, ¿qué es eso de llamarme por mi nombre?_ Sacó el CD del cartucho de mala gana, sintiendo el corazón en la boca del estómago y demasiado rojo como para ir allí, a _su cama_ y darle de hostias. Kageyama no tenía nada claro que fuese una buena idea ver el partido, revivirlo, porque temía que la cámara también hubiese captado la escena final, como las fotos de su mánager, y lo hiciesen pasar un mal rato.

_¿Por qué? Si no habían abordado el tema._ Hinata era más tonto de lo que pensaba si no se daba cuenta de que aquel abrazo era de todo, menos amistoso (aunque quizás era él, quien deseaba ver cosas donde no las había, buscando migas de pan que nadie tiró). Sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en la cama y el mando en la mano suspiró, no había manera posible de estar tranquilo junto a su amigo, era completamente imposible.

Hinata, quien estaba sentado sobre la cama, a la misma altura de él, deslizó los dedos en su flequillo, despejando la frente y mirándolo con sus grandes ojos -¿Te pasa algo? Puedo irme si quieres, Kageyama.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, tocándole, acercándose más de lo que debía. _¿Es que no se daba cuenta de lo que producía en su estúpido cuerpo?_ \- ¡No, quítate y presta atención al vídeo! -Había sido necesario, por el bien de su cordura, rechazarlo de forma tan brusca y cortante, sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando la pantalla, _esperando que las mariposas se fuesen a tomar por culo de una buena vez._

 

 

El vídeo era largo, divertido, agobiante. Revivir en propia carne, esta vez cómodamente desde una cama, había sido difícil; hubo momentos en los que volvió a sentir la adrenalina del momento, levantándose y tirándose sobre su amigo, quien sorprendentemente no apuntaba nada en la libreta, se mantenía callado y lo ignoraba cuando hacía comentarios estúpidos. Frustrado por el comportamiento se terminó por sentar a su lado, rozándole la rodilla con la suya, empujándolo de vez en cuando y haciéndolo rabiar. -Podrías haber hecho un mejor pase -Le había comentado, con una sonrisa socarrona, a expensas de recibir una colleja.

Pero no llegó, ni tampoco un comentario ácido, ni un bufido. Kageyama ni saltaba, ni se enfada con él, simplemente miraba la pantalla en silencio, demasiado tenso por razones que desconocía. _¿Qué coño...?_

-Bueno, lo dejamos aquí, ¿no? Ya ha terminado. -Le comentó, parando justo en el momento que saltaba y la pelota golpeaba contra el suelo.

-Pero aún no ha terminado, déjame ver lo demás. -Hinata sonrió y Kageyama le tiró el mando a la cabeza, levantándose.

-Haz lo que quieras, yo voy al baño.

Se sintió sólo y vacío, como todas aquellas veces esa semana en las que su amigo se había apartado él, repelido por ideas que surcaban la cabeza hueca del pelinegro. _No lo entendía, Hinata, no era capaz de comprenderlo._

En cambio, puso el play y lo entendió.

Shoyo recordaba el momento a la perfección, no porque hubiese sido hace poco, no, ni tampoco porque hubiesen ganado, aunque eso tenía algo que ver; lo recordaba porque muchas veces se había encontrado rememorando ese momento como un tonto durante la semana. _Era un estúpido, ¿verdad?_ Se abrazó las piernas, acongojado por sus propios sentimientos. Si cerraba bien los ojos, ni si quiera tenía que mirar aquella secuencia de imágenes.

Olía el sudor de la cancha, escuchaba el barullo del público, sentía cada uno de sus músculos arder al igual que aún tenía la sensación viva de la pelota en su mano derecha, esa que ahora reposaba en el suelo, tranquila, derrotada. No se creía que por fin todo hubiese salido perfecto, a pesar de lo mal que habían empezado al principio, y es que sus contrincantes eran muy buenos, pero ellos habían sido los mejores. _Ahora podrían permanecer en la cancha para siempre._

Entonces su mirada se cruzó con estrellas en una noche de verano, cálida y oscura. Podrían quedarse en esa cancha, _juntos._ Los sueños de los de tercero no se habían roto, el Karasuno ya no tendría las alas rotas, y ellos habían conseguido una de sus mayores metas, pertenecer y ganar en equipo. Su cuerpo se había movido sólo, feliz, contento, esperando que el otro también estuviese tan eufórico como él.

_En ese momento se correspondían, compenetrándose incluso más que en los ataques rápido, era estar en casa después de una guerra_. Hinata recuerda con anhelo las pequeñas caricias que Kageyama le había proporcionado en esos escasos minutos, extrañaba esa intimidad con la que le había dejado tocarlo y le hablaba al oído: de cosas tontas, pero sin compartirlas con nadie más. Echaba de menos esa sonrisa sincera que sólo le había dedicado a él.

Apagó la televisión, guardando el CD, en el cartucho. Tenía que solucionar esta situación, durante toda la semana había temido que el estúpido del armador se hubiese hecho ideas tontas en su cabeza, esa que parecía llena de pájaros fuera del voleibol.

-Puede que durante esta semana comprendiera que te quiero, pero eso no significa absolutamente nada. -Susurró, enfadado con su amigo. _Eran amigos, y sus sentimientos no entorpecerían esa relación._

Tardó poco en volver y el pelo naranja no tardó en increparlo -Eres tonto, Kageyama-idiota, ¿estás así por un simple abrazo? ¡Sólo estaba muy contento! No tienes que ponerte nervioso porque sea algo más cariñoso contigo de vez en cuando, habíamos ganado las nacionales. -Le tiró el CD a la cara, y trató de imitarlo. -Eres un pesado, Hinata-idiota, suéltame, imbécil, no hagas malos saques, cabeza hueca.

Paró, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, observando como su mejor amigo le miraba incrédulo. -No te asustes tanto la próxima vez que salte sobre ti, no voy a comerte.

_Aunque quisiera._ Hinata era así: sencillo, alegre, despreocupado. De esta forma, nadie tendría que preguntarse.

Kageyama se pregunta en mitad de la noche, cuando ambos duermen en el suelo del salón, con la televisión de fondo encendida y cajas de cartón de pizza por los lados, si debía creer las palabras de Hinata. _Habían sonado sinceras, y él nunca mentía, era demasiado tonto e ingenuo._ ¿Entonces por qué no era capaz de dejar de estar nervioso? Tapado hasta la nariz, arrugó con su mano la camiseta a la altura de su pecho, ahí donde una pequeña presión ejercía con fuerza, hundiéndolo más en sus dudas.

Mira al chico acostado a su lado, ese que apenas se tapa, que tiene calor y arruga la nariz de vez en cuando. -Kageyama. -Tobio espera que le diga algo más, con el corazón alborotado como una metralleta al ser descubierto por su amigo mientras le miraba. -Kageyama, mañana... mañana vamos a entrenar de nuevo ¿vale? -Le da la espalda, aun murmurando tonterías en medio de un sueño y el pelinegro puede respirar en paz.

-Mierda, Hinata, ¿qué haces soñando conmigo? -Le recrimina en un susurro, apreciando su figura gracias a la luz de los anuncios: era delgado y pequeño, tenía claro que si un día se vestía de chica daría el pego, no obstante, su espalda parecía fuerte, esa que veía volar en cada partido. Acaricia el hueco libre entre el pelo y la camiseta, dejándose llevar por impulsos que su mente criticaba en voz alta. _Qué más da, está dormido._ Toca el pelo colorido que parece estar fijado con algún tipo de gel, pero que es suave, se entretiene por minutos que parecen horas, y no es hasta que el pequeño se vuelve a mover, quedando boca arriba, que se separa.

Aprovechando la poca cordura que le queda vuelve a refugiarse debajo del edredón. _Joder, esto es de locos._ Sintiendo las mejillas demasiado calientes, Kageyama decide tratar de dormir, aunque iba a ser una tarea heroica que lo lograra, teniendo en cuenta el problema que tenía allí abajo.

 


	3. Hace dos años

 

A veces, cuando caminaban de camino a casa, rodeados del equipo entero, burlándose de Tanaka quien sufría al no tener las atenciones de Shimizu, siendo reñidos por Suga, escuchando los comentarios ácidos de Tsukishima, y seguidos por una Yachi tímida: ellos se separaban. Era algo usual, un secreto bien guardado, incluso para sí mismos.

El más alto solía agacharse para que los demás no escucharan lo que quería contarle, quizás le decía qué debía hacer estiramientos al llegar a casa o que no comiese demasiados dulces (porque bien sabía que los adoraba), nadie sabía bien qué le decía aparte de Hinata, quien como siempre le contestaba entre sonrisas, poniéndose de puntillas para que el colocador del Karasuno no acabase con dolor de cuello ante esas conversaciones privadas. Había ocasiones, en las que nadie miraba, cuando ya no estaban rodeados del grupo y se habían desviado, que sus manos se rozaban, con intensión, con cariño. En cambio, había veces, cuando el frío calaba hasta los huesos y la nieve les cubría los tobillos, que el chico de ojos azules le prestaba uno de sus guantes, porque sí, el pelirrojo _siempre_ se olvidaba los suyos, y con la mano descubierta cubría la de su compañero llevándola al bolsillo de su chaqueta. Kageyama se había rendido a tener esa clase de relación, seguían peleando muchísimo, y él seguía confundido (a veces) por lo que su mejor amigo le hacía sentir, no obstante, ya era algo cotidiano y no tenía quejas; mientras que el pelirrojo se avergonzaba de su poco autocontrol, era incapaz de contenerse, siempre quería un poquito más, aun sabiendo que jamás serían nada. Momentos felices sin motivo y ni reloj.

_Seguían siendo niños, amigos, almas que se encontraron y que ahora no sabían cómo separarse._

 

 

**Tokio, dos años y medio más tarde.**

Brillante, concurrida, diferente. Sus ojos no sabían a donde mirar: ¿quizás a esa tienda llena de cosas estrafalarias, que llamaba su atención con tantos colores? O, quizás, ¿seguir a esa multitud de personas que iban en una misma dirección? _Apabullante._ No sólo la vista estaba repleta de estímulos, sus oídos podían apreciar diferentes acentos e idiomas; su nariz olía tantas cosas que no sabía si vomitar o comer. Hinata Shoyo había sido un pez grande en una pecera diminuta y ahora que estaba suelto en el mar se sentía perdido, pero no por ello menos emocionado.

_Puede que Hong Kong fuese la perla de oriente, pero Tokyo era una caja llena cristales coloridos, de diferentes tamaños y formas._

Había tardado dos horas en llegar a la residencia, la culpa era de la ciudad y sus encantos, ¿algún día sería capaz de aburrirse de estar allí? _Por supuesto que no, imposible._ El conjunto de edificios era sobrio, aunque tenía un parque cerca y canchas, asique no tenía ninguna objeción; el dependiente no se mostró para nada alegre de su llegada, aunque más bien parecía aburrido de la vida e incluso del móvil que miraba con cansancio. _Natural, tenía que ser una mierda estar horas sentado ahí._

Habían quedado a las cuatro, y eran las tres y media, Hinata sabía bien que no tardaría mucho en ver su habitación: simplemente tiraría las maletas y correría hacia su facultad.

_Tengo que conseguir una bicicleta._

Ahora era su hermana Natsu la que tendría la suya, se la había adjudicado sin siquiera pararse a pensar que su querídisimo y adorado hermano la necesitaría: Shoyo estaba en negación, le dolía pensar en lo mayor que se había vuelto.

No se paró a saludar a nadie, más que nada porque no les conocía y tenía prisa, además, tampoco tenía mucho tiempo. Subió las cinco plantas con energía, esa que jamás le faltaba, y llego a su habitación. Era pequeña, y contenía lo necesario: un escritorio, armarios y una cama. En realidad, le daba bastante igual, pasaría bastante poco tiempo allí, además de que tampoco pedía demasiado. Tiró las maletas acostándose en el colchón, _¡qué cómodo!_

Su corazón latía como el de un colibrí, nervioso e impaciente: esta tarde empezarían las pruebas de admisión y él estaba deseando volver a pisar una cancha, una de verdad, y demostrar todo lo que había aprendido en esos años. _¿Sería suficiente?_ A veces pensaba que se había quedado atrás en comparación con los restantes de su equipo (aquel Karasuno unido y lleno de esperanzas), pero también conocía cada entrenamiento, cada día malo, cada herida que había cicatrizado en ese tiempo.

_Ya no soy la carnada definitiva._

Se levantó de un salto, mirando la puerta que daba al baño, se suponía que lo compartiría con otra persona, y esperaba sinceramente que no fuese una chica: _¡Qué vergüenza!_ Con las mejillas sonrojadas salió disparado, necesitaba comer algo antes de iniciar las pruebas.

A diferencia de las escuelas, ya no tenía que llevar uniforme, cosa que agradecía y a la vez detestaba: odiaba con toda su alma perder tiempo con qué ponerse y qué no, ¿para qué? Sólo deseaba ponerse el uniforme del equipo de voleibol. Los cerezos estaban en flor, y las hojas se perdían bajo los pies de los estudiantes.

_Qué genial._

El edificio era titánico, rojo, imponente. ¿Aquí pasaría los siguientes años? Hinata se sentía demasiado feliz, y estaba demasiado sólo como para gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Con las mejillas rojas y una sonrisa tímida, terminó preguntándole a un par de chicas dónde se encontraba la cafetería.

_Lo iba a matar, estaba seguro._

 

 

El estómago se quejó ante los olores del comedor: definitivamente se pediría dos platos, e incluso tres (suerte que venía incluido en el carnet de estudiante, se aprovecharía de ello, sólo un poco). Entre el mar de personas lo reconoció, llevaba esas gafas demasiado grandes para su cara, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y observando a las chicas. _Siempre igual._

Yu Nishinoya no había cambiado absolutamente nada, bueno casi nada: quizás había crecido un par de centímetros, como él, y tenía el pelo algo más corto, pero ¿por lo demás? Seguía siendo _un senpai genial que aspira a meterse en las faldas de alguna chica._

-¡Noya! Por fín llegué -Le dijo, quitándole las gafas y poniéndoselas él. -¿Qué tal me quedan? -Trató de parecer lo más adulto y enterizo posible, pero la situación era demasiado cómica, y ambos chicos se rieron. -No te rías de mí, a ti te quedan igual de mal.

-¡Hinata, ven ahora mismo aquí! ¡Así no se le habla a alguien más mayor! -Contradiciéndose, le saltó encima, recuperando sus gafas y revolviendo el pelo naranja del menor. -Tío, has tardado un montón, me muero de hambre, ¿piensas hacer las pruebas con el estómago lleno? Vomitarás como de costumbre.

_Mierda, sí, los nervios, esos que siempre lo consumían antes de un partido: esto era igual de importante, esto decidiría su futuro._ Con el corazón deprimido y la mirada perdida, comenzó a murmurar cosas sin sentido; su senpai había logrado recordarle la pesada carga que conllevaba el llegar a la universidad. Sentado en una silla, con el estómago tan revuelto como un tornado y la garganta cerrada, sintió un fuerte golpe en sus mejillas. -¡Ni se te ocurra empezar! _O llamaré a Daichi_.

_No, eso sí que no._ La mirada de terror del menor fue suficiente para el líbero sentirse más tranquilo, a veces era imposible tratar con los estados de ánimo de su _kohai_. -Vamos a comer, anda.

Aun pensando en demasiadas cosas, el cuerpo se movió ante la orden. _Total, lo iba a echar en cuestión de unos minutos._

-¿Has hablado con Tanaka? Me dijo que te ayudó con la mudanza. -Nishinoya cogía comida por los dos, al ver como Hinata aún seguía demasiado perdido.

-Sólo un par de mensajes, ya sabes: "llegué bien", "preséntame a chicas guapas", "ni de coña". Nada fuera de lo normal.

El chico de pelo negro negó resignado. -Siempre igual.

_Claro, como tú has cambiado tanto._ Shoyo prefirió no reírse, ni tampoco comentar la opinión sobre el tema. -Es una pena que Tsuki y Yamaguchi no pudiesen venir, quería seguir jugando con ellos.

-Sabías bien que ellos no querían dedicarse expresamente al deporte, para ellos era un simple pasatiempo -Comentó, ya sentado con ambas bandejas en una de las mesas.

Hinata protestó con algo de comida en la boca. -¡Eso no es verdad! Se lo tomaban muy enserio, ¡sabes bien, todo el trabajo que tenían detras!

El mayor lo miró atentamente, para luego sonreír. -Rectifico mis palabras, considero que no se esforzaban tanto como nosotros.

No le gustaba demasiado pensar en quién se esforzaba más, porque a veces eso no era suficiente. El arroz había estado bueno, pero el pollo se deshacía en su boca. -¿Has visto a Ashashi?

El tenedor rebotó contra la mesa, haciendo saltar a Hinata, _pero, ¿qué le pasaba?_ -¡No me hables de ese subnormal! La última vez que fui a ver cómo estaba me trato como a la mismísima mierda, como si no fuese su mejor amigo, quien le ha ido a comprar sopa de ternera a las 2 de la mañana por sus caprichos cuando ha estado malo, o ayudarle a pintar la casa de su abuela. -Noya volvía a comer, agobiado por la ira, llenándose la boca de comida y palabras. -¡No lo soporto!, ¡siempre estamos igual!, _ojalá y le parta un rayo_ , no pienso ir a verlo más nunca, que se pudra en casa sólo.

Parecía querer decir algo más, asique el kohai calló. -Joder, perdón Hinata, sabes que es mentira, pero toda esta maldita situación me supera, ¿sabes? Quisiera poder retroceder en el tiempo y estar ahí. -Contempló con pesar (porque había preguntado el tema cuando no debía, porque había sido tonto esperar buenas noticias), que su compañero de equipo tenía ganas de llorar.

-Entonces, ambos estarían en la misma situación, o peor. -Hinata le sonrió, incómodo, _tenía que conseguir animar a su amigo._ -Sigo siendo el mismo tonto bocazas de siempre, ¿eh? Te vas a divertir mucho conmigo estos próximos años.

Le zarandeó un hombre, haciéndole reír. -¡Y tanto! Espero que hagas ganar al equipo, si no ten claro que te mataré.

-Se recuperará, estoy seguro. -El pelirrojo nunca estaba serio, o casi nunca, pero había ocasiones como estas que evidenciaban lo contrario. -Asashi es fuerte, volverá a entrenar, con el tiempo.

El líbero sonrió, un poquito más alegre. _Sí_ , _que los médicos se metiesen las estadísticas por el culo._

 

 

De camino a las canchas y tras una conversación llenas de _¿has visto lo guapas que son las chicas de Tokio? El otro día conseguí el número de un par, ¿quieres salir en una doble pareja?,_ contestadas por un _No, gracias, además estaremos con los entrenamientos de vóley,_ llegaron hasta el recinto deportivo.

-E-es enorme. -No tenía palabras demasiado profundas como para describir las sensaciones que recorrían el cuerpo de Hinata, quizás un "Guash" era lo más apropiado. Con la boca bien abierta, sonriendo, comenzó a saltar en su sitio: porque por algún lado tenía que salir toda esa adrenalina, ¿no? ¡Por fín! Ahora sólo tenía que salir seleccionado.

_Oh, no, otra vez no._ La adrenalina se fue tan rápido como llego, dejando a un chico acuclillado, tirándose de los pelos, buscando ese aire que parecía haber dejado de existir. _No iba a pasar, si no soy capaz de respirar me moriré, y no volveré a jugar, ¿por qué soy tan estúpido?_ Se apretó el pecho, ¡qué alguien le ayudara!

Un golpe certero en la nuca lo despertó, por lo menos había solucionado la falta de oxígeno. -¡Eso duele!

-Déjate de chorradas, Hinata, ¿no vas a hacer las pruebas? -La voz grabe de su ex-capitán hizo que cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo se tensara.

-Daichi, creo que has sido demasiado duro.

-Para nada, Koishi, se lo merecía: así no logrará ser nuestra "Carnada definitiva"

-No pienso serlo, nunca más. -Las palabras de Shoyo Hinata calaron profundamente en los adultos, quienes a pesar de los años seguían iguales, las facciones más maduras, como todos, pero en esencia eran los mismo. -¡Ya se los había dicho!

-Bueno, ¿no crees que es demasiado pronto como para cerrarte puertas?

-Más nunca lo seré. -Dijo, pasando al lado de sus senpais, seguido por un Noya preocupado.

Y es que, Hinata era un mar de dulzura la mayoría del tiempo, siempre saltando, con una sonrisa feliz en la boca, los ojos abiertos (atento a todo lo que pasa a su alrededor); no obstante, en esas ocasiones, Hinata daba miedo, sus ojos se volvían fieros y su rostro inexpresivo, capaz de arrasar con cualquiera. -No tienes tacto, _nunca lo tienes._

La mano de Suga rozó la del ex-capitán con cariño, mirándose por unos instantes hasta que este último reaccionó -Después le pediré disculpa.

Había veinte nuevos alumnos que querían ser admitidos por el equipo de voleibol, por supuesto, esto ya no era una simple escuela, esto no era Osaka. Los nervios podían ser aliados a veces, sobre todo si la adrenalina surtía efecto y ayudaba en sus saltos; pero se sentía endemoniadamente pequeño. _Maldita sea, es que era el más pequeño de allí, veinte personas y justamente él tenía que ser el más bajo._ A veces odiaba la genética y cómo le había jugado una mala pasada: ¡su padre había sido alto!, ¿por qué tenía que haber salido a su madre?

El entrenador, o el que suponía que era el entrenador, era una montaña: todo músculos y altura. Llevaba una camiseta con el símbolo de la universidad, y también un silbato; no parecía muy contento, y sus ojos (esos endemoniadamente pequeños y negros) los miraba de mala gana, con el ceño fruncido. _Dios mío, esto no ayudaba, para nada._

-Me llamo Moto Akashi, y no, no soy vuestro entrenador. Soy el profesor adjunto, quien tratará de que, si se meten en líos, no los echen del equipo, y quien se encargará de que aprueben, sí o sí, cada una de las asignaturas -La voz era fuerte y concisa, dejando en claro sus intenciones. -Por lo menos a aquellos a los que pasen la prueba.

Una mano se levantó entre los participantes. -¿Cómo será la prueba?

-Primero, jovencito, no le he dado permiso para hablar. - _¿Cuánto podía medir ese hombre? ¡Si le saca una cabeza al chico, y por lo menos medirá 1,80!_ -Segundo, si se piensan que tendrán la oportunidad de hacerse valer por sus maravillosas técnicas, se equivocan, vuestra entrenadora sabrá, con solo veros, si sirven o no.

Eso suponía muchas cosas para Hinata, la primera era el condicionante de la altura: podrían eliminarlo sólo por medir unos escasos 1,67 centímetros; y la otra, que su entrenadora era todo un genio. Él desconocía que fuese una chica, pero sabía bien que desde hacía un par de años, el equipo de voleibol de Tokio era imparable, incluso Suga y Daichi, quienes participaban espontáneamente (ya que sólo querían mantenerse activos) le había contado maravillas de sus juegos, y sólo por eso, confiando fielmente en la palabra de sus mayores, había querido ir allí.

_Tranquilo, todo va ir bien, respira, no pasa nada._ El profesor Moto seguía hablando, pero el zumbido permanente lo estaba haciendo enloquecer, tenía que hallar la forma de no estar tan nervioso. Miró a su alrededor, en busca de algún entretenimiento, sin mirar a sus compañeros quienes estaban tan o más nerviosos que él.

La pelota saltaba, iba y venía, pero nunca caía al suelo: ambos bandos se esmeraban hasta tal punto que no marcaba ninguno. _¿Eso es posible?_ Vio como uno redirigía al grupo, haciendo una extraña formación, y entonces pasó: todos se movían a la vez, pero no como en el Karasuno en una misma dirección, no, estos habían cambiado de posición, mimetizándose en el rol del otro, y entonces, marcaron: Noya acababa de marcar, siendo el líbero del equipo.

-¡Joder, odio esa maldita técnica! ¿Cuándo nos la enseñarán? -Gritó uno del contrario, sentándose en el suelo, sudado y rendido.

-¡Esto es sólo para los mayores, ya te tocará Takeshi! -Gritó un chico rubio, muy alto y de sonrisa amable. -Noya, me ha encantado ese remate, quién lo hubiese esperado de alguien tan bajito.

-Que te calles, Haku, tú en vez de cerebro tienes piernas.

Hinata sintió envidia de su amigo, ese que pisaba la cancha, jugaba y reía, y sobretodo, ganaba. Una chica tocó el silbato, tenía el pelo castaño claro, muy corto, y era bastante guapa. Su porte, la expresión, y la vestimenta le advirtió que la entrenadora acababa de llegar. Se sonrojó pensando que era demasiado imponente, muy lejos de la imagen de Ukai.

-Buenas tardes chicos, veo muchas caras por aquí, como diez más que el año pasado, ¿no, profesor Moto? -Sonaba simpática, a pesar de la apariencia rígida, sonreía y tenía una voz suave. -Quiero que entiendan una cosa chicos, y quizás les parezca injusto, pero yo soy la ley aquí. - _Bueno, vale, quizás no tan suave_. -Mi nombre es Riko Aida, pero para ustedes soy entrenadora Riko. La mayoría de ustedes, siento decir que, en cuestión de unos cinco minutos, se irá, es triste, sí, pero mis ojos nunca me engañan. He entrenado a varios equipos de diferentes deportes desde muy niña, mi padre me ha preparado para ser la mejor, incluso más que él, se medir la resistencia, el bateo de puntos, la fuerza, con sólo examinarlos durante unos segundos: por supuesto, deberán quitaros la ropa, menos los calzoncillos, no quiero negligencias.

Todo sonaba raro, fantasioso y absurdo: pero lo hicieron. Ahí estaban, veinte tíos en ropa interior cuando otros estaban jugando y entrenando.

"Esto es injusto", "¿qué mierda es esta?", "debe de estar bromeando", "seguro que echarán al bajito, ¿lo has visto?", "sí, pobrecito, no tiene oportunidad". Los comentarios seguían, cargando los hombros del antiguo alumno del Karasuno.

De momento los había echado a todos, y tan sólo quedaba un chico de altura media y él. Quería huir y enterrarse bajo la arena, no la cabeza como haría un avestruz, sino el cuerpo entero. Primero miró al chico que estaba a su lado, la entrenadora no parecía especialmente interesada (supuso que por tantas decepciones por el camino). -Tanaka Keiro, ¿verdad? Eres bloqueador central.

_Como él._

-No está mal. -Meditó, dando la vuelta al cuerpo bien instruido del chico. -Tienes unos brazos largos, cosa que sirve bastante en tu posición. Aunque no veo nada más especial en ti, ¿por qué has venido?

El chico la miró con ojos brillantes, eran de un verde claro, a diferencia de su pelo negro, recogido en una pequeña coleta. -Quería conocerla a usted, entrenadora. Quiero que me entrene.

La chica se sonrojó, a decir verdad, parecía muy joven a pesar de su vestimenta clásica; aunque posiblemente le llevase más de tres años. -No es tu primer año en la universidad, por lo que veo, ¿por qué no trataste de entrar el año pasado?

-No estaba preparado.

Ambos se miraron, puede que el fuese alto, pero sin lugar a dudas, ella podría derribarlo con la mirada. -Bien, quiero que no te vayas y te reúnas con los demás.

Hinata sonrió feliz, parecía un buen chico y por fin uno estaba dentro. Ahora le tocaba a él y a su estatura: la entrenadora medía lo mismo con sus tacones.

A Riko hacía más de nueve años que no le pasaba esa impresión, tener las expectativas tan bajas y que con la misma se dispararan. Era demasiado bajito, pero las estadísticas hablaban por sí mismas: ese chico podría volar si quería. -Lo tuyo no es normal. -Susurró, emocionada, queriendo ponerlo a prueba lo antes posible.

-¿Perdón? -El zumbido seguía persistente, y escuchar las palabras de la entrenadora había sido imposible.

-¡Qué haces ahí parado! Vístete, te quiero con el equipo en menos de un minuto. -Gritó, agitando la libreta que parecía un laberinto de anotaciones. _¿Había escuchado bien?_

-¿Estoy dentro? -Le preguntó, con la voz más aguda de normal, con una sensación fría bajando por su espalda, relajando la tensión del momento. Ella le sonrió al ver la emoción hecha persona. Y entonces la abrazó, qué más daba que fuese la entrenadora, había entrado. -¡No puede ser! Muchas gracias, de verdad.

_Podría besarla._

-Oye tío, bájate antes de que te eche. -Era la voz del otro chico, quien miraba con temor la reacción de Riko.

Le hizo caso, aún demasiado feliz como para poder predecir las posibles consecuencias del acto tan cariñoso. Y comenzó a vestirse. -No pasa nada, ¿verdad, entrenadora Riko?

-¡Les quiero con sus mayores en menos de lo que canta un gallo! -Exigió, demasiado roja como para sonar estricta. _Al final, sí que iba a ser buena y todo._

Cuando todo el equipo se reunió Noya le guiño un ojo, él también estaba contento por Hinata, sabía lo complicado que era ser examinado por Riko Aida, aunque fuesen unos breves segundos. -Como pueden observar, tenemos dos nuevos integrantes, no quiero alarmarles, pero que sean nuevos no quiere decir que no puedan ser titulares: ellos han venido a jugar, no a sentarse en el banquillo, y esto no es cuestión de antigüedad, si te quitan la corona, te sientas y ves al nuevo rey.

_Un rey sin reino._ Algo aleteó en el pecho del pelirrojo, que se fue tan rápido como llegó.

-Mañana empezaremos las prácticas, y luego la selección. -Miró momentáneamente al profesor, susurrándole algo, quien le contestó negando la cabeza. La chica suspiró, para luego sonreírles. -Sé que a muchos les ha costado estar aquí, y seguir adelante, yo no soy injusta: solo veo resultados. Si les quiero en mi equipo, si les tengo en él, es porque sé de sobra que podéis hacerlo mucho mejor de lo que ya lo hacen. Bien, esto es todo por hoy.

El grupo de chicos comenzó a hablar entre ellos e Hinata corrió al lado de sus antiguos senpais, quienes sonreían como bienvenida.

-Me alegro de tenerte de vuelta, Hinata -Dijo Suga acariciando el pelo naranja.

-¡Eso, eso! Ahora vuelvo a ser tu _senpai,_ y como tal, te invitaré a una cerveza después, o un zumo. Aun eres muy niño. -Nishinoya le abrazaba, colgándose de su cuello.

-No sé cómo pudiste dudar de ti mismo. Eres demasiado bueno como para quedar fuera. -La sonrisa de su ex-capitán podría tranquilizar hasta a un volcán en erupción.

Shoyo simplemente rió, a carcajada limpia, relajado, feliz. Desde que llegara a su habitación llamaría a su hermana, quien ya le habría llamado para contarle sus clases de ballet y dejado un mensaje. _La adoraba._

-Entrenadora Riko, ha llegado el alumno transferido. -La voz grave del profesor Moto se filtró en sus oídos, quien tapaba la figura del chico recién llegado.

-Bien, a ti te seleccioné yo, así que, simplemente reúnete con tus compañeros y saluda, no empezarás hasta mañana. -El chico hizo una profunda reverencia, con la mochila cruzando su cuerpo que rezaba a un lado _U.S.A._

Un par de años atrás hubiese salido corriendo, dejando la conversación con sus amigos a medias, para saltar sobre él. Dos años atrás, esos nervios que ahora lo invadían no le hubiesen importado, habrían sido naturales y, resignado, habría sonreído de oreja a oreja al verle. Si aún tuviese dieciséis años, no sentiría dolor al verle, ni ganas de huir o llorar; el piso no estaría abriéndose bajo sus pies, ni mucho menos, tendría el corazón a punto de salirle por la boca, por lo menos no por los mismos motivos.

Porque Hinata Shoyo, era feliz la mayoría del tiempo, sonreía sin parar, saltaba estuviese donde estuviese, corría siguiéndole la corriente a los demás y, nunca jamás se rendía; no obstante, si no fuera porque Noya lo abrazaba contándole cosas que no escuchaba, en ese momento se desplomaría en el suelo sin fuerzas. Porque Hinata Shoyo, era feliz la mayoría del tiempo, salvo cuando él estaba cerca.

_Porque el rey había vuelto, para quedarse._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He querido que el tiempo pase rápido para así dar algo de misterio sobre sus vidas, mayor intensión que un simple romance: porque seamos sinceros Kageyama e Hinata por separados son muy simples, pero juntos es otro cantar. Muchas veces estar enamorado no quiere decir que todo sea felicidad, ni tampoco se solucione rápidamente, y mucho menos si descubres que te gusta mejor amigo, quien es un chico en una sociedad que ve esa clase de sentimientos como algo erróneo.   
> Por favor, comenten, díganme qué opinan, soy toda oídos.  
> PD: meter a un personaje de Kuroko no Basket fue algo esencial para que luego pueda desarrollarlo un poco. No es un crossover del todo, simplemente aparecerán de vez en cuando alguno que otro.


	4. De perdidos al río.

No hubo chispas, ni sonrisas de reencuentros, ni tampoco lágrimas o enfados, ni siquiera confusión. Eran desconocidos que una vez fueron algo más, eran dos cartas de una misma baraja que, por casualidades del destino, al barajarlas bien, se había vuelto a encontrar después de mucho tiempo.

_Lo odiaba, le echaba de menos, se sentía sólo._

Tenía grabado a fuego en sus memorias cada mirada o gesto, cada sonrisa (aunque fuesen muchas); también las discusiones que acababan en risas o competiciones absurdas. Él recordaba muchas cosas sin sentido, que no deberían importarle, _pero ahí estaban, tocando la puerta hacia un corazón hecho de piedra que a veces se volvía de mimbre._

Seguía igual que siempre, tan estúpidamente bajito, tan sonriente como de costumbre. El mismo pelo, los mismos ojos hechos de fuego y miel, la misma voz irritante: no, Hinata Shoyo no había cambiado en nada; aunque tenía que reconocer que había crecido algo y ya no estaba tan delgado.

Kageyama se deshizo de sus pensamientos al encontrar halagos entre ellos, no entendía bien como a pesar del tiempo sin verse, de lo ocurrido y las ausencias, seguía significando tanto para él. _Quizás, sólo quizás, fuese porque nunca nadie había llegado a importarle tanto, y esas cosas no se olvidan fácilmente._

Se había ido y había vuelto, para quedarse. Su amigo jamás entendió por qué se fue, quizás porque nunca se le dieron bien las palabras y mucho menos mostrar sus sentimientos, quizás porque _había sido demasiado egoísta_ como para buscar excusas; el caso es que huyó y no volvió hasta ahora, lleno de heridas sin cicatrizar, más alejado de un mundo cálido, de un sol que lo calentara.

_Acercarse a ellos no era una opción._

-Así que, tú eres Kageyama Tobio. –Un chico rubio, alto y con sonrisa ladina se acercó a él. –Soy Haku Toori, seré a quien mandes tus pelotas.

_Levántala para mí, Kageyama. Yo siempre la golpearé._

-Quién ha dicho que vayas a ser el rematador. -Le contestó, con malhumor, sin ganas. -Dudo mucho que llegues a mis tiros.

-Soy alto, siempre lo hago. -Era tan arrogante como Oikawa, es más, juraría que tenían la misma sonrisa. -Seamos amigo, _Tobio._

Se dio la vuelta, si no iba a entrenar, prefería irse a su habitación. -No me interesas.

-Vaya, veo que los rumores de que _el Rey ha vuelto_ , son ciertos, aunque dicen que ya no eres tan rígido. -Gritó, lo suficiente como para que el resto los escuchase.

Allí estaba, siendo observados por todos, menos por el más importante. -Si soy el Rey, Haku, olvídate de recibir nada de mí.

_Definitivamente no tenía nada que hacer allí._

 

_Si te caes siete veces, levántate ocho._

Era fuerte y decidido, era duro y resistente: la vida lo había hecho así, bajo sus circunstancias rendirse no era una opción, por mucho que le doliese. Hinata veía el vaso medio lleno, encontraba soluciones donde no las había, _y sino ignoraba los problemas._

Tenía entrenamiento, y aunque una parte de él estaba deseando recibir pases, saltar, correr y proteger el balón, otra huía camino a Suecia. _Que le jodan._ A él le gustaba bañarse con agua fría, que lo despertara bien, que lo espabilara para no dormirse en los laureles. _Se secó, se vistió, en esencia estaba preparado._

La segunda puerta de su baño resonó, esa que daba a la habitación de su compañero o compañera. –Un momento, ya salgo.

No recibió respuesta, pero recogió lo antes posible el baño. Abrió el pestillo de la puerta ajena, tocando con el fin de avisarle que ya podía pasar; éste no se hizo derogar y se adentró en el baño antes de él salir.

_Y ahí estaba, de nuevo, perdido en una oscura noche sin estrellas._

Reconoció con pesar que estaba más guapo, más alto, más fuerte: más de todo. Su pelo, a pesar de tener ese flequillo tan mal cuidado, tenía un peinado más actual, recortado por los lados; su cuerpo, ese que conocía bien de verlo entrenar años atrás, de pasar días al sol sin camiseta por el calor, estaba mucho más tonificado. ¿Qué más daba que su corazón estuviese siendo acribillado por miles de agujas? ¿qué importaba si de nuevo se había olvidado de respirar? ¿qué le incumbía si le odiaba? _Ninguna_ , dado que su cerebro adolescente se había perdido ante estúpidos pensamientos.

No supo que decir, ni tampoco quiso decir nada: simplemente dio la vuelta, con la mirada perdida en sus pies, cerrando la puerta de su baño con llave. –Hinata, ábreme la puerta.

_Incluso su voz había cambiado._ Kageyama tocaba sin parar, mientras el menor se tragaba sus lágrimas. –¡Ábreme la maldita puerta, tonto!

Se estremeció, sentado en el suelo frío, limpiándose una y otra vez esos estúpidos lamentos que salían de sus ojos; por más que él buscaba, el aire nunca llegaba. _Quiero volver a casa, mamá._

 

 

 

_Lo había ignorado._ No sólo había pasado de él antes en la habitación, sino incluso al llegar al recinto deportivo: no lo miraba bajo ningunas circunstancias. Kageyama no era paciente, nunca se había caracterizado por ello, él quería ir allí, cogerlo por su camiseta blanca, levantarlo hasta estar a su altura, y exigirle que hablase con él. _Sí, esa era una gran idea._

Pero claro, estaba rodeado por sus antiguos compañeros de institutos, esos que sí lo habían saludado, pero que, bajo las condiciones en las que estaban, Hinata era el ganador de su atención. Tobio lo comprendía perfectamente, porque sabía bien que él era el culpable de la situación: y eso lo reventaba, lo enfurecía, lo hacía estar en un limbo donde su personalidad se peleaba con la razón.

-Bien, chicos, quiero a los novatos al frente, _hoy sí les pondré a prueba._ –Él armador había escuchado que Riko Aida era una sádica, aunque también capaz de hacer maravillas con cualquiera. –Nishinoya, Sugawara, Sawamura, Haku: ustedes harán de equipo con ellos.

Hinata se movía nervioso, ¿más pruebas? ¿qué clase de pruebas?, miró atentamente a su nuevo compañero, quien también parecía algo inquieto. –¿Ya has estado en algún equipo antes, Tanaka?

Éste le miró, demasiado nervioso para sonreír. –La verdad es que no.

-¡Vaya! ¿En serio? Pues te va encantar, ya verás: seremos un gran equipo, tú y yo nos esforzaremos el triple al ser nuevos, ¡conseguiremos estar en los titulares! –Comenzó a gritar Shoyo, olvidandose completamente de la tensión anterior, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, cogiendo de las manos a su nuevo amigo.

-Kageyama también es nuevo. –Comentó, ajeno a las posibles reacciones del chico de pelo naranja, quien simplemente dejó de saltar, buscando unas palabras entre un mar de dudas.

-El rey ya está prácticamente dentro, ¿no es verdad, pequeñajo? –Un brazo grande rodeó los hombros del menor, quien lo miró asombrado. –Sé que estuvieron en el Karasuno juntos, como Noya, o Daicho y Suga. –Con una mano comparó su altura con la de él -¡Vaya, sí que eres bajito! ¿Cuánto mides, 1,60? ¿qué eres, líbero como Noya?

-¡Mido 1,67! _NO soy tan bajito_ , ¿quieres pelea? -Hinata le miró con cara de mal humor, haciendo gestos exagerados, pegándole al aire. -Te reto a una competición. A ver quién salta más alto.

-No me vas a ganar en eso. -Rio Haku, demasiado divertido con las reacciones de su nuevo kohai, como para tomárselo enserio. -Pero vale, hagámoslo.

Shoyo sonrió, hoy sus piernas tenían más energía de lo normal. Comenzó a estirarse con ansias, mientras el otro chico simplemente le miraba. -Dejen eso para después, ¿sois unos niños? ¡Empiecen de una maldita vez!

A diferencia de ayer, hoy su entrenadora sí parecía una chica joven, vestida de forma deportiva y con una traba adornando el pelo; no obstante, daba igual, su autoridad recorría cada centímetro del recinto.

 

 

 

Volvían a jugar juntos, sin palabras de por medio, pero ambos se leían la mente: iban a ganar, pasara lo que pasara. El equipo se movía torpe, sin equilibrio, inexpertos entre ellos, pero aun así daban guerra. Hinata volvía a estar como bloqueador central y Kageyama era el armador, aunque ahora sacaba.

No tuvo tiempo para mirar como la pelota tocaba su mano ni tampoco pasaba cerca de la red, sólo escucho el golpe al otro lado de la cancha. Punto de partido para ellos. –Joder con el Karasuno, se lo tenían bien guardado, ¿Eh, Haku?

Un chico pinchaba al As, quien se frustraba al no poder con los saques terroríficamente rápidos del armador. _Pero lo lograría tarde o temprano._ -Te veo muy callado, Kageyama, ¿no vas a dar órdenes hoy?

_Era un cabrón, sabía dónde buscarles las cosquillas._ Pero el chico de pelo negro simplemente callaba, mirando con pasión a la pelota, le daban igual los comentarios.

-Quiero intentarlo. -Susurró cuando estuvo al lado de Shoyo. -Quiero levantar la pelota para ti, ¿tú no quieres?

_Oh, pues claro que quería, por supuesto._ No respondió entre sonrisas como esperaba, no dijo nada, simplemente asintió. –Hinata, joder, dime algo… ¡Un toque!

-Simplemente mándamela, yo estaré ahí para golpearla.

Claro, porque ellos eran el dúo extraño, ese que hacía ataques rápidos, ese en el que los dos confiaban ciegamente en el otro: pero ahora era diferente, estaban rotos, ¿realmente sería lo mismo?

_Habría que intentarlo._

Hinata buscaba huecos para la pelota, Kageyame encontraba a Hinata para tirársela: era así de sencillo. Y, como años atrás, como si retrocedieran a su primera vez, el más bajo corrió como un lince, buscando sitio entre sus compañeros, cerrando los ojos, porque sabía que la pelota llegaría ahí, porque cuando estaban en la cancha, el armador sólo tenía ojos para la carnada definitiva.

Salta, golpea, y vuelve a respirar.

Kageyama sabe bien que está rodeado de gente, comprende que podría contenerse y acallar su felicidad; pero no puede, porque se siente en casa y su corazón vuelve a latir; porque Hinata sonríe como un niño y salta, le mira y sabe que quiere chocarle los cinco; porque el tiempo pasado sólo es eso, pasado, y ahora está de vuelta.

Se miran, se entienden.

Hinata odia disfrutar tanto de esa jugada, porque también la ama: como al armador. Le gusta sentir el escozor en su mano derecha, con la que segundos atrás había tocado la pelota. Quiere saltarle encima, y abrazarle y decirle que le perdona.

Pero no se tocan.

Asique vuelven al principio, donde no eran tan cercanos, donde eran dos tontos conociéndose que disfrutaban de jugadas disparatadas. Y gritan a la vez, riendo estúpidamente, y haciendo gestos de victoria.

Han vuelto a ganar juntos, y, como antes, tiene un sabor dulce de fondo. _Eran dos personas ajenas que se conocían, que no debían quererse, pero lo hacían._ Y por un segundo, Hinata atisba una sonrisa en la cara de Kageyama, ve de nuevo estrellas en su mirada, llenando su pecho de una sensación que lo acongoja y a la vez lo hace feliz. ¿Cuánto tiempo más lo podría evitar?

 

 

 

-¡Ey, Kageyama! ¿Quieres venir a tomar algo con nosotros luego? -La voz de Yuu Nishinoya asustó al más joven, quien doblaba perfectamente su ropa y la guardaba en la mochila. -Vamos, tienes que contarnos todo sobre Estados Unidos, ¡Sera divertido!

Tobio duda mucho que fuese divertida la salida, más que nada porque Hinata estaría ahí y sabía de buena mano que éste no lo quería cerca, así que prefirió negar con la cabeza.

-Vamos, no seas tonto, ¿hace cuánto que no nos ves a Koishi y a mí? Por lo menos desde que nos fuimos a la universidad, puede que estés cansado, pero les hemos metido una paliza: déjame invitarte a algo por ser tu primer día.

Todos sabían que algo había pasado entre Hinata y él cuando se fue al extranjero, pero desconocían el motivo; había quedado claro que su confianza como compañeros estaba ahí, mas con un abismo en medio que los hacía sentirse incómodos cuando la pelota no estaba en juego.

Procuraban no mirarse, ni tocarse y mucho menos hablar.

-A todos nos gustaría que vinieras, ¿verdad, Hinata? -Suga era listo, sabía dónde tenía que pinchar para que ambos saltaran. Hinata lo miró con terror, su cara gritaba un _¡Qué dices!,_ mas su boca calló; luego sus ojos se encontraron con los del armador, quien más que la motivación de su equipo, esperaba la aprobación del pelirrojo.

-Sí, supongo que sí. –No había sonado convencido, pero era una respuesta afirmativa: suficiente para que Kageyama trazara un plan con el fin de hacer las paces con el pequeño. _Ansiaba, con toda su alma, volver a tenerlo cerca, era su mejor amigo después de todo._

-¡Bien, conozco un sitio increíble para comer! Además, he convencido a alguien para que venga.

 

 

La música española se filtraba en los oídos de cada uno de los jugadores, los olores contundentes hicieron que el estómago rugiera: habían pedido _paella._

-Espero que nadie sea alérgico al marisco, esto tiene tanto pescado como carne. –Decía Nishinoya, comenzándose a servirse un plato del sartén enorme que ocupaba casi toda la mesa.

-No, pero deberías haber avisado antes de pedir por nosotros. –Sentenció Suga mirándole con reproche. –Daichi, pásame el limón.

-Claro, Koishi.

Para nadie pasaba desapercibido el comportamiento de esos dos, porque, aunque era natural que se llevaran bien (después de todo se conocían desde hacía muchos años), no parecían que _sólo_ fuese “bien”. –¿Estáis juntos?

Las palabras salieron de un Asashi con la boca llena, quien había llegado hacía unos minutos quejándose de la pierna y el tren. Todos se preguntaban lo mismo, pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada; para sorpresa de los demás, fue Daichi quien se sonrojó hasta las orejas mientras Suga sonreía. —Pues vaya chicos, me alegro, ya era hora.

Hinata sintió cierto regocijo dentro de su pecho, porque entendía que dos personas cercanas a él se habían encontrado y enamorado. Alegre y contento comenzó a alagarles, como Noya. En cambio, Kageyama no sabía que pensar.

-Pero, sois dos chicos.

_Vaya, ¿en serio? –_ ¿Eres homofóbico, Kageyama? –Daichi parecía algo cabreado, u ofendido, o las dos cosas.

-Para nada. Quizás me expresé mal. –Dejó de comer, mirándolos a los dos. –Me alegro por ustedes chicos, si se quieren y están juntos es cosa vuestra y a mí me da igual a no ser que sufran. –Suspiró pesadamente mientras trataba de no mirara a Hinata, quien le había prestado una especial atención ante su primer comentario. –El caso es que, viven en Japón, aquí se penaliza el ser _gay,_ por no decir que nunca podrían casarse, ni tener hijos.

-Sabemos todas esas cosas, pero como tú has dicho, _nos queremos_ , y eso es más que suficiente. –Koishi sonreía a su pareja, quien ahora volvía a comer de su plato tranquilamente. –No te preocupes por nosotros, Kageyama, sé que esa no era tu intención ofendernos. Estamos bien, siempre que tengamos vuestro apoyo.

El chico de ojos azules asintió, mirando su plato. _A veces odiaba su país, estas cosas en occidente ni siquiera se planteaban._

-¿Y cuándo pasó? –La voz de Hinata, más niña, más aguda, lo atrajo como un iman. El chico miraba con ilusión a la pareja, como si acabara de descubrir algo nuevo y maravilloso, y por alguna extraña razón le molestó.

La noche pasó rápida, aunque Tobio contaba los minutos para volver a su habitación. Y es que, a pesar de estar sentado al lado del chico de pelo colorido, era como si estuviesen en salas distintas: apenas le miraba, no tenían conversaciones directas, procuraba no tocarle cuando (como de costumbre) hacía movimientos exagerados en su sitio y saltaba sobre un Asashi maltrecho. _Contaba los minutos para volver a su cama y empezar un nuevo día._

-Y tú, Kageyama, ¿por qué te fuiste? – _Pues va a ser que no, el reloj ha vuelto a pararse._

-Supongo que era una gran una oportunidad –Contestó sin mostrar interés en la conversación. –En ese momento el Karasuno estaba por los suelos, apenas había nuevos integrantes y por más que Hinata, Tsukishima, y Yamaguchi aportaran una gran base al equipo, no íbamos a ningún lado. –Suspiró con impaciencia, sabía perfectamente hacia donde se dirigía esta conversación. –En su momento entré en el Karasuno porque no me aceptaron en otro sitio, y me llevé la sorpresa de encontrarme cosas mucho mejores; no obstante, eso se terminó y yo no quise estancarme.

_Claro, estancarse sus pelotas._ Hinata suspiró en su sitio, mirando el móvil y respondiendo a un mensaje de Kenma Kozume, el antiguo armador del Nekoma, con quien había mantenido una gran amistad. Al parecer él estaba en otra universidad cercana y quería verlo ese fin de semana.

-¿Te parece bien que me quede en tu habitación? –Le pedía.

-No, claro que no, la cama es grande. –Hinata acostumbraba a adornar las conversaciones con muchas exclamaciones e iconos felices, mientras que Kenma contestaba con puntos y coma, aunque últimamente intentaba parecer más simpático. A través del tiempo había comprendido que era simplemente tímido, pero nunca trataba de ser borde. Soltó una pequeña carcajada cuando vio el emoticono de un perezoso, _se iba a dormir._

-¿Tanta gracia te hace lo que digo? -Era la primera vez en toda la noche que le hablaba directamente, por supuesto era culpa suya, ya que lo había estado ignorando a pesar de tenerlo a menos de veinte centímetros.

_Era más fácil aparentar que no estaba ahí, a ponerse nervioso con cada una de sus palabas o gestos._

El más bajito frunció el ceño, completamente indignado porque había roto su burbuja y ahora no podía escapar de su presencia. –Claro que no, conozco a la perfección todo ese discurso, ¿cuántas veces lo has estado ensayando? Porque huele a falso desde varias leguas.

El rostro de Kageyama se crispó por completo. – ¿Acaso eres estúpido? ¿Piensas que les mentiría? Eres tú el que trata de huir de mis explicaciones, como hace años atrás.

-Cuando estábamos en preparatoria me contaste exactamente lo mismo: mentiras, excusas. Y si no lo son, déjame decirte que esperaba muchísimo más de ti, bueno del Kageyama Tobio que conocí y que dejó de ser un rey para formar parte del equipo. -Su móvil vibró en su mano, preferiría mil veces contestar a Kenma: sería una conversación divertida, no como la que tenía ahora mismo delante de él. Suga les rogaba que bajaran la voz, pero estando en ese punto ninguno se bajaría del burro. –Porque si realmente te estancaste y huiste quiere decir que jamás te importamos, ni el compañerismo, ni las batallas perdidas que nos llevaron a otras victorias.

-Hinata, estás sacando las cosas de quicio, sabías perfectamente que el Karasuno parecía estar en quiebra, tú mismo no sabías qué hacer para mejorar, ¿qué has estado haciendo estos años? –Le gritó, agarrándolo por la camiseta. –Porque yo he jugado con equipos de diferentes países, me han enseñado cosas que posiblemente estando encerrado en un equipo que se hundía no hubiese aprendido.

Le quitó el brazo de un manotazo. _No me toques. –_ ¡Es que no es solo por el haberte ido! Es el cómo te fuiste lo que me enfada, pensé que el Karasuno era importante para ti, que yo lo era. De repente, un día, me dijiste que te ibas, que te había salido una gran oportunidad en Estados Unidos, y que te marcharías _en tres días. –_ Mierda, no quería llorar, no quería sentir esas burbujas en su pecho, ni estar haciendo ese maldito escándalo en su primer día como parte del equipo. –¡Estaba enfadado, claro que sí! Te ibas a ir, eras mi mejor amigo, y en ningún momento comentaste un “pero seguiremos hablando, vendré a verte”; me expusiste tus estúpidos argumentos y te marchaste, me abandonaste.

Con la garganta seca, con los ojos aguados, y las manos temblando cogió sus cosas y se marchó.

-La madre de Hinata murió poco después de tu irse. –Daichi, su ex-capitán _,_ le miraba seriamente, como si fuesen a enfrentar de nuevo juntos las nacionales, y lo peor, es que Kageyama sintió exactamente ese nerviosismo, ese estado hiperactivo e impotente: si perdían un partido volvían a casa, y él, esta vez, no había ganado ni uno. –Un coche la atropelló, fue todo muy rápido, con ellos se mudó su abuela, que ahora es la que cuida de su hermana.

-¿Por qué no sabía nada sobre esto? ¿por qué ninguno me llamó? ¡¿Realmente pensaban que no volaría hasta aquí con tal de ver cómo estaba?! -Gritó, mirando la cara de sus mayores, esas que lo miraban con pena.

_Me abandonaste._ Mierda, joder, sí.

Le abandonó porque no soportaba verle feliz y saltando de arriba para abajo en vez de sentirse deprimido por el equipo; porque siempre veía esperanzas donde él veía guerras; porque su estúpido corazón nunca se tranquilizaba cuando estaba cerca y era su vía de escape. _Pero esto era jodidamente diferente._

-Kageyama. -Sugawara le miró, con esa cara tan serena que siempre tenía haciéndole parecer un viejo en un cuerpo joven. –Cometimos el error de no llamarte, lo sabemos, pero él no quería verte, además de que nos lo ocultó el tiempo suficiente para vivir sólo el luto. Nos enteramos un día, por el entrenador Ukai, y jamás le sacamos a colación el tema hasta que él quiso. Hinata se hizo el héroe por su hermana, que acababa de perder a una madre, por su abuela, quien es demasiado mayor y no podía sobrellevar del todo la muerte de su hija; incluso comenzó a pedirme todos mis apuntes para sacar beca. No estaba en nuestras manos romper esa imagen.

-Mira, jamás hemos juzgado que te fueras, ninguno de nosotros estábamos ya en el equipo y de alguna forma siempre supimos que llegarías muy lejos (aunque esta vez fue demasiado lejos) -Asashi sonreía alegremente. –Hinata, en cambio, estaba más apegado a ti, no había más que verlos jugar, incluso llegué a plantearme que estaban unidos como los siameses. –Su risa sonó sincera, calmando un poco el corazón agitado del armador. –Pero tienen que arreglar todo esto, creo que nuestro pequeñajo simplemente está dolido, no es de los que guardan rencor.

_Claro que no, es demasiado estúpido como para hacer esas cosas._ Como si esas palabras hubiesen apretado un resorte en Kageyama, se levantó. –Y-y-yo creo que voy a ir a hablar con él, supongo que estará de camino a la residencia.

Aún a pesar de la sonrisa general de sus amigos, y el pulgar levantado de Noya, salió del restaurante, nervioso y creando múltiples discursos en su cabeza.

_Estúpido, Hinata._

 

 

 

Cuando se acostó la cama estaba fría, más se cubrió con las sábanas completamente, _ya se calentarían._ Había aguantado como un campeón sin llorar, pero el silencio del cuarto, la privacidad, lo relajó tanto que las lágrimas salieron solas.

Odiaba ser débil ante sus propios sentimientos, ¿por qué no podía simplemente olvidarlo? Todo sería más fácil si ya no estuviese enamorado de él; entonces le habría soltado una hostia bien dada, Kageyama le hubiese gritado, se habrían peleado y posiblemente, todo habría acabado en sonrisas. _Pero no, claro que no._ Tenía que sentirse roto cada vez que lo veía, no sólo porque sabía que tenía razón: el Karasuno ya no servía y tenía derecho a irse; sino también porque el que se hubiese ido significaba que no le importaba ni la mitad de lo que sentía por él.

Aun limpiándose la cara mojada se levantó de la cama y fue al baño, ese que compartía con Kageyama: _lo tenía hasta en la sopa._ Con desánimo volvió a la cama. –¡A la mierda el mundo! Quiero unas vacaciones de todo. Quiero pan relleno de carne y zumo de manzana en grandes proporciones. Quiero partidos interesantes de vóley sin tener que estudiar para exámenes. Quiero un mundo…

_… ¿Quiero un mundo sin Kageyama? No, claro que no._

Porque le gustaba lo divertido que era jugar con él y quería saber que había aprendido estando fuera; porque quería volver a pelear hasta la saciedad y ganar sus retos o que él le venciera en los suyos; porque le gustaba la forma en la que se paraba _siempre_ indeciso delante de la máquina de bebidas y resignado pulsaba los dos botones a la vez; porque quería noches cómo las que pasaban en su casa, viendo partidos hasta tarde; porque le quería a él y a su sonrisa terrorífica, y también a sus ojos azul, no como el cielo despejado de una buena mañana, sino de una noche estrellada después de la lluvia.

_Esto no está funcionando, maldita sea, así no lo iba a olvidar._

Ahogado en sus propios pensamientos, volvió a taparse completamente: ahora sí, con las sábanas calientes.

 

 

_Se había perdido. ¡Era tan estúpido como para perderse a menos de una hora de la residencia!_ Y es que no había prestado demasiada atención de cómo llegaron al restaurante, simplemente siguiendo al grupo abstraído en sus pensamientos; lo peor es que tampoco sabía cómo volver al sitio de comida española, y se negaba en rotundo a usar su móvil, ése que su madre le había comprado hacía unos meses y no entendía. Menos mal que había gente con paciencia en el mundo y le había indicado cómo volver.

Para cuando llegó era tarde, lo suficientemente tarde como para no tocar en la puerta de Hinata, pero él no quería dejar las cosas así: le había dado tantas vueltas al asunto mientras caminaba que simplemente quería llegar, encararlo y darle de hostias, porque así de suave era Kageyama, así era cómo sabía solucionar las cosas. _Aunque, dadas las circunstancias, él podría ser el golpeado._

Entró en su cuarto, tiró la maleta y se quitó la ropa: tenía que ducharse. El agua fue reparadora, dejando de lado por unos minutos el problema que tenía en la habitación contigua. _Eso es._ Vistiéndose a toda velocidad, y aún con el pelo húmedo, abrió el fechillo de la puerta ajena; quizás, con suerte, el idiota de Shoyo no lo había puesto tampoco. _¡Bingo!_

Abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido, eran las doce de la noche después de todo, no obstante, debajo de una gran cantidad de sábanas vio una luz (que supuso que era la de su móvil). Una risita lo hizo retroceder.

_Mierda, esto es complicado._

-¡Vamos, Kenma! Dime qué es lo que me traerás. –Sonaba contento, muy a diferencia que un par de horas atrás en el restaurante español. Después de una pausa contestó. -Olvídate entonces de practicar pases conmigo.

A Kageyama le dolió escuchar eso, pero, ¿qué esperaba? Obviamente había estado jugando y entrenando con otras personas. Kenma, era ese chico de pelo desteñido que se consideraba el cerebro del Nekoma, _que absurdo_ , no le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos.

Al escuchar otra risa aguda de su amigo se dispuso a quitarle la bobería, ¿después de soltarle toda esa sarta de idioteces se atrevía a estar tan contento mientras él se moría de nervios? _Va a ser que no._

Se acercó a la cama y levantó las sabanas del pequeño cuerpo: ahí estaba, un Hinata en calzoncillos y mirándole con los ojos desorbitados. –Pero ¿qué haces, Kageyama-idiota? –Le tiró su almohada disculpándose con el antiguo armador del Nekoma para luego colgarle. –¿Se puede saber por qué estás en mi habitación? ¡Estás violando mi intimidad, joder!

_Si, violar era la palabra adecuada._

Tobio estaba en shock, mirando detenidamente el cuerpo de Hinata, y es que estaba ahí, demasiado cerca como para no apreciarlo. Revisó con pereza cada una de sus extremidades, pero sin pausarse demasiado en ninguna, deseando recorrerlas de otra forma: aún recordaba la sensación dura y flexible de su cuerpo encima del suyo, abrazándolo, de su piel suave bajo sus dedos, o de los roces que le ofreció al pequeño en el cuello y la oreja con su nariz. Un recuerdo que había avivado en él demasiadas cosas que no comprendían y que, en parte, lo habían hecho querer huir años atrás. No obstante, ahora eran los ojos de la carnada definitiva los que despedían humo: madera quemándose sobre una llama muy fuerte. –¿Por qué vienes a estas ahora, entrando así? Podría haber pensado que eras un ladrón.

_Vaya, le estaba pegando._

-Pegas como un niño, ¿piensas así echar a un ladrón? –Le cogió de las muñecas haciendo que el más pequeño comenzara a darle con las piernas. –Joder, Hinata, he venido a hablar.

-¡No quiero! Lo he dejado bastante claro en el restaurante horas atrás. –Shoyo seguía tratando de escabullirse de su agarre, cosa que parecía imposible. –¡No seas imbécil déjame!

Entonces, el más alto de los dos lo arrastró entre las agresiones por parte del otro hasta la cama, encerrándolo en su cuerpo. _Si peso, que se joda. –_ Vamos a hablar, quieras o no. –Era tentador tenerlo así, su cara a pocos centímetros de la suya, sentado sobre su estómago y aún con las muñecas presas de sus manos. _Estaba completamente atrapado._

Hinata sabía que no ganaría la guerra por lo físico, asique tratando de ahorrar energías se quedó quieto: tenía el pelo húmedo y olía a champú de menta, ¿se acababa de bañar? –¿Qué quieres? –Le increpó, enfurruñado, porque muy en el fondo sabía que no estaba enfadado con el armador, sino con él mismo por sus sentimientos.

-Sé lo de tu madre, lo siento mucho, Shoyo, lo siento de verdad. Quizás no me creas, pero me hubiese gustado estar ahí para ti. –No gritaba, no era violento, no le insultaba, y, encima, le había llamado por su nombre. ¿Es que quería verle más hundido en el fango? _Por supuesto,_ sino no estaría tan cerca de él, su frente no estaría sobre la suya, ni lo miraría como si fuese la persona más importante de su mundo (cuando en lo único que pensaba Kageyama era el voleibol). _Era su infierno personal._

-Pasó hace tiempo, no importa. -Respiró con dificultad, quizás porque volvía a tener ganas de llorar, o porque los labios del chico estaban demasiado cerca, tanto que sus respiraciones se mezclaban.

-¿Eres idiota? Claro que importa –Soltó sus brazos y con las manos acunó la cara del pelirrojo. – _Eres mi mejor amigo_ , _debería haber estado ahí._

-Ya no, yo no lo somos. –Con sus manos libres trató de quitar los largos dedos del armador, pero sólo consiguió que volviese a apresarlas con las suyas. –¡Eres muy testarudo!

-¡Tú eres el testarudo! –Sus ojos eran dos pozos profundos, oscuros, sin una pisca de broma ni indulgencia. –¡Estoy tratando de disculparme!

-¡Es que no quiero una disculpa! –Gritó, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada.

_Vaya, eso sí que era una sorpresa. –_ Entonces, ¿qué quieres? Me gustaría que volviésemos a estar como antes.

-Y, ¿que si tienes la oportunidad vuelvas a irte sin pensar en mi ni una sola vez? No, gracias. –Kageyama se irguió, dejando los brazos lánguidos a sus costados, dándole la oportunidad de que escapara si quería.

Pero Shoyo no se movió y tampoco lo hizo Tobio: el agua fría frente al fuego puro, una combinación bastante peligrosa, porque pasara lo que pasara, uno de los dos se extinguiría con el otro. –Estás siendo injusto.

-Lo sé.

Y la lagrima cayó por fin, quien como Hinata, había sido presa todo el tiempo. A una le siguieron otras mil, sin parar, sin gritar: dejándolo a los dos sorprendidos, porque ni siquiera el propio Hinata sabía de qué lloraba. –Y-yo, yo, yo no sé por qué… –Decía mientras trataba de limpiarse, una y otra vez, más ellas seguían mojando sus mejillas.

_Qué frustrante._

El armador se levantó y lo arrastró hasta el baño. –Lávate la cara, tienes los ojos rojos de tanto frotártelos, idiota. –Le hizo caso sin rechistar, aun siendo un nudo de hilos distintos, de sentimientos contrariados. Tobio cogió su toalla y se la restregó con fuerza por la cara, a pesar de que este se quejaba. –¡Estate quieto! _Eres como un niño._

Hinata le mira atentamente, porque nunca había sido tan cuidadoso con él, ni se había tomado las molestias de tratarle con tanto mimo. Kageyama estaba cansado, la conversación no parecía querer llegar a ningún lado, pero tampoco quería dejar las cosas así. Secó con suavidad la nariz pequeña del más bajo, luego la frente, las mejillas, para luego reparar en esos ojos que lo miraban: así como mira Hinata Shoyo, sin perderse detalle de nada, cómo si con ellos pudiese ver sin ninguna barrera.

_Entonces sentirías miedo y huirías._

-Kageyama. –Él protestó en voz abaja como respuesta, aún demasiado entretenido con su nueva tarea (podría pegarse una eternidad contemplando su piel). –Deberías secarte el pelo también.

Y entonces, el más pequeño escapó de sus manos, cogiendo otra toalla (quizás la de él), y lo hizo agacharse para comenzar a revolver cada uno de sus pelos con algo que olía a Hinata. Se hizo un silenció momentáneo mientras se repetía la escena anterior, esta vez con los papeles cambiados. –Es para devolverte el favor.

El silencio llegó de nuevo.

-Esto es raro, se supone que nos estábamos peleando. –Comentó Tobio, demasiado a gusto con el masaje que le daban en la cabeza.

-Nos llamaban el dúo raro por algo. Déjame peinarte, tienes un corte de pelo distinto. – _No pensó que nadie se fuese a dar cuenta de ello, tampoco lo llevaba tan distinto._ Las manos de Shoyo se mezclaron entre sus cabellos, rozándole la piel con la yema de los dedos, dejándose enterrar por unos segundos en sus propios sentimientos.

_Ambos aprovechaban ese momento como algo único, cuando podrían vivirlo una y otra vez si quisieran._

-Me voy a dormir. –Dijo de repente el bloqueador central, deslizando sus dedos por la nuca del más alto, para luego dejarlas caer a ambos lados de su pequeño cuerpo. –Estoy cansado.

-¡Qué dices! No hemos arreglado nada, tú te pusiste a llorar y luego vinimos aquí y ahora quieres irte. –A Kageyama le faltaba el aire, ¿cómo podía ser tan difícil? –¡Maldita sea, Hinata, deja de ser tan complicado!

Entonces sonrió, no con la alegría usual, ni de una forma resplandeciente; no, sonrió con tranquilidad, con agasajo, llenando el corazón de Tobio de un recuerdo más sobre él, que posiblemente nunca se iría. –Eres tonto, _Bakeyama_ , te estoy diciendo que me voy a dormir, porque ya está todo resuelto. Mañana nos veremos y será como siempre, te lo prometo.

El armador no dijo nada, porque no podía, simplemente asintió viendo cómo el más joven se iba y cerraba (esta vez sí) con llave, su puerta; se quedó ahí, aún con una estúpida toalla en la mano y el corazón latiéndole tan rápido como el aleteo de un colibrí.

Kageyama Tobio asegura que nunca sonríe, sólo cuando algo le parece expresamente gracioso, cuando hace un movimiento complicado e impresionante en el voleibol o se emociona por algo en concreto. Él dice que no se le da bien hacerlo, es más, Hinata le decía que era horripilante, pero la imagen que le devolvía el espejo esa noche era la de una sonrisa sincera, llena, con dientes y los ojos acompañados de felicidad. Kageyama Tobio no sonríe a menudo, pero Hinata Shoyo _siempre_ parecía darle motivos para ello.

 

 

 

**Horas antes, en un restaurante cualquiera.**

-Oye, ¿creen que Hinata esté así porque sienta algo por Kageyama? _Ya saben_ , en un sentido más romántico. –Comentó Nishinoya, comiéndose su tercer plato. Todos, incluso Suga que era la personificación de la tranquilidad, lo miraron con incredulidad.

-¡Pues claro, estúpido! ¿Y me voy a tener quedar contigo esta noche? ¿también me preguntarás si el agua cae por el grifo? –Le dijo Asashi, propinándole un golpe en la nuca.

-¡Joder! ¿A qué te quedas en el suelo? Yo que iba a saber. –Decía enfurruñado, _qué ricas estaban las gambas._ –Y, ¿Kageyama también?

-Eso ya es más cuestionable. Nunca es demasiado afectivo con nadie, pero con Hinata sí lo es, a veces. –Comentó Daichi, acariciando la mano de su pareja. –Estoy seguro de que seremos testigos de ellos en este año.

-Son un par de tontos, no harán nada. –La boca de Nishinoya podría explotar.

-Come y luego habla, cerdo. –Otro golpe por parte de Asashi. –Me contarán todo lo que pase, maldita pierna.

Suga le sonrió con cariño –Pronto estarás con nosotros, es sólo un año.

-En un año puede pasar muchas cosas.

-Sí, pero nos tendrás a nosotros para contártelo todo y, además, vendrás a vernos con regularidad, ¿no? –Insistió el chico de pelo gris. –Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo sabía Kageyama dónde queda la residencia de Hinata?

_Vaya, posiblemente ya se haya perdido._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos, me gusta saber en qué puedo mejorar ya que es la primera vez que escribo sobre estos dos bobos adorables (que es mi OTP, pero empecé en otro fandom). Muchas gracias por leer.


	5. Días de lluvia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si tienen alguna duda sobre los términos señalados con el símbolo * se los dejo aquí abajo, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo: sois libres de votar y comentar si quieren. Muchísimas gracias por leer.
> 
> *TOC: trastorno obsesivo compulsivo, que tiende a crear ansiedad en el sujeto que lo padezca si no mantiene una serie de "ceremonias" o "hábitos". Uno de los más comunes es la limpieza y el orden (como quise poner a Kageyama), aunque también varían y llegan hacer extremadamente complicados para la persona de realizar diariamente.
> 
> *Sirimiri: pequeña lluvia o llovizna, es comúnmente usado en España (zonas como Galicia o Canarias).
> 
> ¡Vuelen!

 

-Te he dicho que no Oikawa, no pienso quedar contigo para comer. –Le gritó, desesperado por colgarle después de una media hora escuchando su tono meloso e irritante.

-Pero, _Tobio_ , no nos hemos visto desde hace unos meses, en aquel partido. Aún me siento herido porque me ganaras de esa manera; aunque sabes bien que no volverá a pasar. –El chico dejó el móvil sobre un armario, dejándolo hablar solo mientras se vestía. –…¡Encima a ti te aceptaron en KyoDai!

-No me culpes de que tú seas un estúpido, incluso yo pude sacar mejores notas. –El más joven seguía sin prestarle demasiada atención, comprobando que su habitación estuviese en perfecto orden. _Maldito TOC*. –_ Te voy a colgar, o no llegaré a clase.

-¡Iré a verte a ti y al pequeñajo! –Comentó antes de que su antiguo kohai le colgara.

_Eres un pesado, Oikawa Tooru._

Aún era muy temprano y estaba seguro de que Hinata estaría durmiendo, pero él, en cambio, no había podido dormir mucho. Para Tobio, el culpable no era más que su compañero, ya que había sido él quien estaba despierto hablando con Kenma tan tarde; también había sido él quien no dormía con pijama, sino en ropa interior, haciéndolo perderse entre sus recuerdos; asimismo, había sido él quien le había secado el pelo, peinado y sonreído como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo, pero no _como siempre._ Porque esa sonrisa era incluso mejor que las usuales (esas que despertaban al sol por la mañana y le daban luz por la noche), no, aquella sonrisa trazada en un baño pequeño, había sido mucho mejor, cargado de sentimientos que él no sabía si eran productos de su imaginación (aunque prefería pensar que no).

Abrió la puerta, tropezando con algo en sus pies. –¡Te has tardado mucho! ¿cómo vamos a hacer una carrera si no haces más que hablar por teléfono? –Hablaba con las mejillas infladas, enfurruñado.  –Asique hoy gano yo.

-No lo creo.

Y así, sin más, corrió. A sabiendas de que Hinata la seguiría, de nuevo, _como siempre._

 

 

Aquella mañana le había ganado por poco, pero había ganado, así que tendría que comprarle ese batido que tanto le gustaba después en el entrenamiento. Hinata se tumbó con desgana en su pupitre, quería dormir, ¿cuánto quedaba para que la clase acabara?

_Menudo asco, anoche no pegué ojo._

Tomar la decisión de estar con Kageyama, como amigos, no había sido fácil, más si rápida. Estaba claro que seguirían viéndose, y no podía ser tan injusto con él cuando _realmente_ no había hecho nada malo; por una parte, estaba siendo egoísta, y aunque quería al armador como algo más, también lo quería simplemente en su vida. Eso era más que suficiente.

Iba a ser complicado controlarse, ya no era un niño, y aunque no quería hacer nada con alguien más, sí las quería con él. Anoche mismo se había controlado para, cuando le estaba secando la cara, no ponerse de puntillas y besarlo: tan simple como eso, inclinarse un poco y saber cómo se sentirían sus labios; pero eso no estaba bien, ni tampoco sus sentimientos, y por ello se distrajo con su pelo (una forma de tocarle sin ser más que un acto inocente, _claro_ ).

Ahora que estaban bien, ¿se contarían lo que habían vivido por separado? ¿soportaría saber que conoció a alguien y se enamoró? ¿se verían entre clases, para simplemente hablar, como años atrás? –Esto es una mierda.

-Pues da gracias que ya haya acabado. -La voz serena y aguda de la chica que se sentaba a su lado le contestó con una sonrisa. Hinata se sonrojó, irguiéndose rápidamente de su sitio. –¡Oh, puedes seguir descansado! Tienes mala cara.

-No puedo, tengo que ir a comer, para luego entrenar. –Comentó nervioso, _fuerte idiota ¿quién se queda dormido o vagueando en la universidad?_ Era muy guapa, estaba seguro de que, si Tanaka viniese a su misma clase, acabaría siguiéndola como a Shimizu años atrás; Hinata puede que estuviese enamorado de aquel genio idiota del voleibol, pero no era tonto para saber cuándo una chica llamaba más la atención. –Gracias por no delatarme, me llamo Hinata Shoyo.

-¿De verdad? Yo soy Haku Hinata. –Su risa, por de más alegre, llenó la clase de un sonido tranquilo (incluso algún que otro chico miró al pobre jugador de voleibol con recelo, no era su culpa que le hablara, ¿no?) –¿A qué juegas?

-Voleibol, ¿a ti te gusta? ¡Quiero ser profesional! -Como era costumbre para el más pequeño, hablar de su deporte le hacía soltarse aún más, resplandeciendo incluso en ese día lleno de nubes grises.

-¡No me digas que eres uno de los nuevos! Mi hermano es titular. –La chica hizo un gesto de duda, para luego sonreír. –Bueno, esperemos que este año vuelvan a seleccionarle. Se llama Toori, y es un poco idiota.

_Fue quien se burló de Kageyama el día anterior y también quien me retó._

-Sí, ya tuve el placer de conocerle. –Trató de sonreír de forma sincera. -Es muy bueno en los remates, además es increíblemente alto. ¡Mírame a mí, seguro que mido poco más que tú! –Comentó levantándose de su sitio, haciéndose burlas con su propio cuerpo y riéndose.

Hinata, la chica no el jugador de voleibol, se rio a carcajada. –Veo que mi hermano no te cayó muy bien, ¡Eres tan divertido!, no pasa nada: se le coge cariño con el tiempo. –Al ver la cara avergonzada de su recién conocido compañero de clase, lo abrazó, así sin más: porque ella no tenía filtros, como su hermano, y tampoco sentía incomodidad tan fácilmente. –¡Seamos amigos, Shoyo!

_Qué directa._ Rojo hasta la punta de los dedos y demasiado tenso ante el ataque cariñoso de la chica, terminó aceptando entre susurros.

 

Era tonto hasta la médula. Ayer se había perdido buscando la residencia, y hoy esperando ver a Hinata entre los pasillos, _todo por ese pequeñajo de poca monta._ Pensaba decirle de comer algo juntos y después ir inmediatamente a entrenar, porque tenían que acabar en el equipo titular: pronto empezarían las eliminatorias. _Aunque claro_ , Kageyama sabía bien que él acabaría jugando, después de todo Riko Aida lo había traído expresamente desde Estados Unidos; y no es que el armador pensara quedarse eternamente en el extranjero, pero tampoco pensaba volver de inmediato, como la vez que se fue, vio una gran oportunidad volviendo a Japón y, en parte, así había sido.

No conocía del todo el potencial que tenía Hinata en ese momento, pero sí sabía que no había empeorado: ya no fallaba en cosas sencillas y básicas, aunque su saque dejaba que desear. Por otro lado, estaban sus ataques rápidos, esos que él había intentado con otras personas sin conseguir los mismos resultados; siempre buscando a alguien que confiara plenamente en pleno vuelo, que (aún con los ojos abiertos) no mirase la pelota sino la cancha contraria. _No existía esa confianza que Shoyo Hinata le brindó incluso cuando se odiaban._

¿Por qué?, ¿por qué justo ese renacuajo de pelo en punta había llegado a su mundo trastocando todo y, con el tiempo, añorándolo incluso más que lo más importante? Porque el voleibol era la respuesta para todo desde que era muy pequeño, sus sueños simplemente consistían en que la pelota no botara en su lado, y cayese en el contrario; sus planes eran no necesitar a nadie para ganar un partido, ser el titiritero de unos muñecos, para así ganar.

No obstante, aquel chico de ojos color miel y pelo naranja entró en su vida dando saltos imposibles, volando encima de los demás, llorando de impotencia cuando perdía o se enfadaba, exigiéndole que siguiera su tempo y no sus reglas. Tobio comprendió con él lo que era depender de alguien, y _justamente eso_ no le había gustado nada.

Aun buscando entre los pasillos alguien se chocó con él. –¡P-perdón! No era mi intención… ¡Ah, eres tú Kageyama!

La sonrisa amplia y sincera de Hinata contuvo que le propinara un golpe en la nuca por no mirar hacia donde iba. –Eres muy torpe, idiota, deberías mirar, así es como siempre haces enemigos antes de una competición.

El más bajito le imitó, poniendo cara de mal humor y agravando su voz. _Ahora sí, por subnormal._

-Joder, Kageyama, eso duele. -El chico lo miraba aun rascándose la parte dolorida. –No deberías ser tan cruel conmigo.

-Eres tú el que se dedica a burlarse de mí y golpearme, no pienso pasártela más. –Comentó, a sabiendas que con esa frase había sentenciado al bloqueador central.

Entonces, le rodeó el cuello con sus finos brazos, ahí en medio de un pasillo concurrido de personas. Se colgó de él haciendo pucheros y pidiéndole, _exigiéndole,_ que cambiara de opinión.

_Joder, Hinata._

Trató de contener las ganas que tenía de abrazarlo, ya que sabía bien que _el muy estúpido_ no lo hacía con mayor intención que chincharlo, y además lo único que debía sentir por él era irritación, sí, pura molestia ante sus gestos cariñosos; buscó paciencia (de esa que él aseguraba carecer) para no bajar su boca unos centímetros y mostrarle las consecuencias de ser tan amistoso con él, o más bien de pegarle, esa sería una opción más válida. Y es que, Tobio no era cariñoso, pero a veces (sólo a veces) se imaginaba siéndolo con aquél chico de pelo naranja.

-Si te quitas de encima quizás practiquemos después de comer. –Le contestó por fin, aún con su imagen malhumorada y sin tocarle.

Las manos pequeñas deshacieron el nudo tras su nuca, acariciando por un breve segundo la piel débil y sensible (o quizás no, a lo mejor solo eran imaginaciones del armador); dejándolo algo vació y ligero, podría haber aguantado un poco más así, si él quería.

_Mierda, no._

-Shoyo, ¿él es Kageyama Tobio? ¡Sois tan monos! –Una voz aguda y chillona rompió la burbuja invisible. –Aunque es verdad que puede llegar a ser muy intimidante.

Una chica, no más alta que Hinata, hablaba sin para a su lado; no había nada especial en ella, quizás vestía muy bien y tenía un tono algo irritante, pero lo que le había llamado la atención al armador fue que acababa de llamar a su amigo por su nombre. _¿Qué confianzas son esas?_

Hinata vio con pesar cómo el ceño fruncido del más alto se pronunciaba, sabía bien que le incomodaban las chicas, y, en general, era como un gato que no aceptaba a demasiada gente a su alrededor, sólo las que él había dado el visto bueno. _Maldito, rey._ –¡Me llamo Haku Hinata! Encantada de conocerte.

_¿Hinata?_ La antigua carnada definitiva sonrió emocionado. – A que es increíble, su nombre y mi apellido son los mismos, y dado que a ella le parece raro decirme por su propio nombre me llama por el mío. ¡Es tan divertido! –Kageyama no encontraba la diversión por ningún lado, ¿por qué no se llamaban por los apellidos y ya está? ¿qué más le daba a su amigo que la chica se sintiera mal por esa nimiedad?

Bufó de mala gana, a sabiendas de que la posibilidad de soportar a la nueva amiga de Shoyo eran bastante altas. El armador a veces detestaba la personalidad abierta de la antigua carnada del Karasuno. –Vamos a comer, tengo hambre, ¿o no quieres entrenar luego?

-¡Si, claro! –Saltó, quedándose a su lado. –Lo siento, Hinata, nos veremos mañana en clase.

Hinata, el chico no la chica, observa divertido como Kageyama chasquea la lengua, _realmente se había puesto de mal humor._ Lo golpea con el hombro, sonriente, y espera que su amigo le corresponda el gesto; nunca llega. En cambio, mientras caminan, la mano del más alto roza sus dedos de vez en cuando. Hinata siente el corazón en la garganta, y piensa que no comerá mucho ese día.

_Cosas de amigos, supongo._

El viernes llega rápido junto con lluvia. Ya se veía venir que caería una grande, pues todos los días había caído ese _sirimiri*_ que hacía oler el ambiente a húmedo.

-No podré ir. –Le había dicho por teléfono Kenma. –Con este tiempo no puedo coger el tren están colapsados, lo siento Shoyo, dejémoslo para el siguiente.

-¡No pasa nada! Me hubiese encantado verte, y jugar a alguno de tus videojuegos, e incluso practicar algo de vóley; también hay un montón de sitios para enseñarte, pero… -Suspiró a través del teléfono. –… comprendo que no es seguro: se avecina tormenta.

-Si, de verdad, espero que no estés enfadado.

El chico de pelo naranja mira con desgana la lluvia. –Claro que no, nos veremos la próxima vez que puedas, además, siempre estamos hablando por el teléfono.

-Gracias por entenderlo, Shoyo. Adiós.

La línea se cortó rápido, dejándole sin margen a contestar a la despedida. _Qué cortante eres a veces, Kenma, ¿le habrá pasado algo más?_ Esperaba que no.

-¿Qué haces, pequeñajo? ¿Soñando con mi hermanita? –Un brazo largo lo envolvió por los hombros. –¿o es que no tienes paraguas? Porque yo sí.

-No comprendo cómo son hermanos, todo lo bueno lo heredó ella. –Le sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil, mirando hacia la cancha. _¿Cuánto iba a tardar?_

-¡Oh, claro! Me olvidaba que tú no estás interesado en las chicas, ya tienes novio. –La cara de su senpai estaba a escasos centímetros de él, con su típica y usual sonrisa orgullosa. Hinata lo empuja a la lluvia, _por pesado_. –¡Oye, no tenías que hacer eso!

-Siempre estás buscando molestarme, ¿tienes falta de atención? ¡Kageyama y yo somos amigos! -Gritó, más herido de lo que debería sonar.

Pero, _joder,_ era un tema que le dolía.

-Sí, claro. Yo me largo. -Ve que Abre su paraguas azul y se marcha. Dejándolo con el cuerpo cortado.

Hinata no entendía, no comprendía, el por qué últimamente su compañero Haku no paraba de burlarse de él, y de Kageyama, aunque solía hacerlo con todos, siempre parecía querer buscar algo entre ellos que no existía. _Ojalá fuera cierto_.

Los días pasaron normales, todos se acoplaban a los nuevos miembros del equipo. Él iba y venía con su mejor amigo, había veces que pedían comida para los dos, otras que comían juntos en el comedor. Hinata sabía dónde eran sus clases, y junto con la hermana de Haku (la otra Hinata), lo iban a buscar; cuando pasaba eso Kageyama se ponía de morros, y era difícil sacarlo de sus pensamientos hasta que jugaban y remataba sus pases: en esos momentos todo iba bien. Porque cuando se miraban completamente felices y hacían gestos de victoria, o se chocaban las manos (ya Tobio era todo un experto), o esas veces cuando él le revolvía los pelos al más alto y viceversa, todo se volvía gris menos ellos dos; por supuesto, siempre estaban discutiendo, era pan de cada día, nada había cambiado. También habían encontrado cosas nuevas: como despedirse en el baño, lavándose los dientes a la vez, con una sonrisa y un roce de manos.

_Sí, esos endemoniados roces que lo dejaban horas despierto en la cama._

Sintió una mano acariciar su pelo. –¿Qué te dijo aquél? –Hinata sonrió, llevando la mano a su entrecejo y tratando de alisar las pequeñas arrugas que se formaban en su rostro. –¡¿Qué haces, idiota?!

-Te volverás un viejo si siempre andas así, enfurruñado, como si todo fuese mal. -Golpeó la frente del más alto, y rio tranquilo. -Anda, saca el paraguas.

-¿Qué paraguas? –Las manos vacías del armador hablaron por sí solas.

-¿Cómo que qué paraguas? ¡Esta mañana te dije de compartirlo y me dijiste que sí! –Ambos se miraron atentamente.

_Eran un par de tontos._

-He llegado yo primero. –Decía Hinata quitándose la camiseta, estaba totalmente mojada.

-Yo llegué primero al vestíbulo. –El pantalón de Kageyama también terminó a un lado del baño

-Pero yo abrí antes la puerta. –Comentó, mirando la espalda desnuda de su compañero. – Q-que haces, ¡me voy a duchar yo primero!

Posiblemente un par de amigos cualquiera no se pondrían nerviosos al verse en calzoncillos al otro, es más, sería lo más común del mundo. Tenían lo mismo, ¿no?, pero esos dos no se miraban con ojos normales, no se veían _sólo_ como compañeros que compartían grandes jugadas de voleibol, y mucho menos _sólo como amigos._

Pero eran tontos, de esos que no miran más allá de su nariz, y debían seguir aparentando algo que todos los demás veían.

-No me iba a quedar con la ropa encharcada en agua puesta, Hinata. –Dijo, distraído con el pequeño cuerpo que ya había visto en los vestuarios esa semana, porque sí, _le miraba de vez en cuando_ ; su atención, más allá de la pelota, siempre estaba en el chico de pelo naranja. Aunque claro, él se decía, se exigía, que desechara esos pensamientos, ya que no eran más que tonterías y el sólo tenía que tener cabeza para el voleibol –Báñate.

-S-sí, claro.

Pero no se movieron. Porque moverse suponía que las ropas mojadas y sueltas por el suelo se guardarían, al igual que esa extraña situación quedaría en el olvido; porque apartar la mirada quería decir que ya no tendría más oportunidades como esas. _¿Qué estaba pensando?_

Soltó el aire que inconscientemente se había acumulado en su pecho, apartándola mirada del chico que le gustaba, y cogiendo las cosas del armario. –No te irás a quedar ahí, ¿no?, ¡qué pervertido!

A Hinata se le da bien fingir, hacer gestos exagerados y graciosos para aligerar el ambiente. _Era todo un experto._ En cambio, Kageyama no sabía qué hacer en esos casos, porque veía señales en su amigo que quizás eran obvias para todos, pero que para él pasaban desapercibidas; le dolía el pecho, y no quería pensar en las estúpidas ideas que a veces solían acumularse, rumiando, carcomiéndolo. –No, claro que no.

Fue un leve murmullo, más para sí mismo que para el otro. Dejando que calara hondo en el pequeño cuarto vacío.

 

El sonido de la lluvia era relajante, lo hacía querer estar ahí, bajo la ventana, encima de su cama con los ojos cerrados y tapado del frío. Escuchó como el agua del baño dejaba de correr. Escuchó el movimiento de ropa y una maldición, que lo hizo soltar una leve risita. _Eres tan tonto, Tobio._ Escuchó la puerta de su baño abrirse.

-¿Estás haciendo algo? Era por si querías ver una película. -El pelo húmedo del armador le caía sobre la frente, además de tener las mejillas arreboladas (quizás por el calor del agua caliente).

-¡Claro, te acompaño! -Shoyo se levantó de un salto, olvidándose de la lluvia y las sábanas calientes.

_Una película sonaba bien._

 

La habitación de Kageyama, a diferencia de la suya, estaba terriblemente limpia y ordenada: algunos libros en la estantería colocados por tamaño y color, la cama bien estirada, el portátil y lapicero sobre el escritorio. No había fotos, ni nada decorativo, nada más allá de una imagen modélica que, tal y como pensaba Hinata, se distaba bastante del chico que conocía. _Aunque, claro, él no lo conocía en todos los aspectos._

Echó una mini carrera hasta la cama, llenándola de arrugas e imperfecciones, de alegría y sol en un día tan oscuro como ese viernes. –¡Es más cómoda que la mía! Te la robaré. –Sentenció, riendo y dando vueltas entre la colcha. _No tenía nada que ver con que oliese a su dueño, no._

Tobio suspiró, serio como siempre, sin mostrar una pizca de emoción a pesar de que fuera de él la idea de pasar tiempo juntos. –No ruedes sobre mi cama, Hinata-idiota.

La idea había llegado en la ducha, cuando el agua caliente caló en sus huesos y el frío quedó atrás. No tenía nada que hacer, estudiar tampoco era una opción (ya se ocuparía más tarde, cuando los exámenes llegaran), y salir con la tormenta que se avecinaba no parecía una opción viable; por otro lado, quería pasar tiempo con su compañero, ver más allá del chico que salta y golpea sus levantadas. Después de todo, necesitaba entenderlo para compenetrarse mejor a la hora de jugar.

_Por supuesto, esa era la única e indudable razón._

No obstante, la situación anterior a su baño, esa en la que (sin querer) se había fijado demás en Shoyo, había puesto sus nervios en alerta. Años atrás, cuando se fue, uno de los motivos principales era que los objetivos que se había marcado de pequeño estaban siendo removidos por otros que nunca consideró de gran importancia.

_¿Por qué?_

Él quería ser un profesional, había estado en varios equipos desde entonces, olvidándose por breves instantes del renacuajo que ahora hacía un desastre la habitación: moviendo libros, comentando entre risas banalidades, tirándose en la cama sin su permiso. Kageyama no entendía que las dos aventuras podían ir de la mano: porque Hinata le hacía sentir igual de vivo que cuando jugaba y la pelota volaba, cayendo en el lado contrario marcando puntos a su favor; porque ese _niño_ sabía sacarle sonrisas con estupideces, propias de gente atolondrada; porque le había conseguido llevar fuera de un mundo oscuro y le había mostrado como era jugar de verdad.

Pero tenía tanto miedo de perder el rumbo, que la opción de doblegarse ante ciertos sentimientos se perdía entre muchas otras. -¡Kageyama! Estás muy serio, ¿realmente quiere ver una película? –Unos brazos pequeños se colgaron de su cuerpo.

-Pesas mucho, idiota. –Comenzó a decir, meciendo su cuerpo para que el otro se descolgara. El más pequeño rio muy cerca de su oreja, rozándola con los labios. _Joder, Hinata._ Agarró sus brazos con fuerza y deshizo el abrazo del pelirrojo.

-Pero, ¿qué te pasa? –Hinata estaba acostumbrado a ser el cariñoso, quien daba abrazos a todo el mundo, quien daba sonrisas y momentos de apoyo, pero no le gustaba que lo rechazaran. Mucho menos si no había hecho nada para merecerlo.

-¡Te dije que pesabas, imbécil! –Gritó, esperando encontrar de una vez por todas el CD. _¿Dónde coño está?_ Respiró hondo, tratando de evitar pensar en el ligero cuerpo de Shoyo sobre el suyo, del aliento cálido que olía a menta y su pelo rizado acariciando su cuello. –Abre la ventana, tengo calor.

El bloqueador central se volvió a sentar en la cama, de mal humor, con las piernas y brazos cruzados mirando al cúmulo personal de problemas andantes. –No me da la gana, está lloviendo. –Era una obviedad, claro que llovía (esa era la principal razón por la que ambos estaban ahí), pero no pensaba moverse para hacer absolutamente nada, _por si le molestaba al Rey._ –Hazlo tú.

Todos sabían bien que Kageyama se enfadaba rápido, y que Hinata lograba hacerlo incluso en menos tiempo, como si fuera acumulando puntos. Cuando terminó de buscar entre los cajones, el más alto abrió la ventana de par en par. –Y si tienes frío, te vas a tu cuarto, no pienso escuchar una sola queja por tu parte.

_Vaya tarde les esperaba._

En ningún momento concretaron qué ver, ambos conocían los gustos del otro, y parecían compartir casi todo, menos alguna que otra nimiedad. Esta vez tocó una película de anime, no eran fan de algo en concreto: si gustaba _bien_ , y si no, _también._ A ninguno de los dos les gustaba perder, y si lo que veían era aburrido acababan compitiendo por ver quien aguantaba más. La princesa Mononoke era una recomendación que había visto de casualidad en una página, total, no tenía nada que perder.

La película avanzó rápida, tenía una animación fantástica y la trama era distinta a lo que solía ver (aunque eso quedara cercado en voleibol); no obstante, el ex-número 10 del Karasuno cada vez estaba más cerca de él, eliminando con paso de los minutos la distancia que los separaba. _Que pesado, seguro que es por el frío._

Cuando en unas de las escenas, después de levantarse y cerrar la ventana de mala gana, la protagonista parecía a punto de morir Hinata se le echó encima, rodeando con piernas y brazos su cuerpo y ocultando la cara en el hueco de su cuello. –No puedo creer que tengas miedo, ¿acaso eres un niño?

No obtuvo respuesta. El chico parecía incluso más pequeño al abrazarlo, un niño asustado en medio de una tormenta, _qué oportuno._ Kageyama miró por la ventana, esa que ahora estaba cerrada, y contempló la lluvia golpear con fuerza el cristal, hacía mucho viento; chasqueó la lengua con mal humor y lo apartó de su cuerpo.

_Siempre quitándome el aire, mi espacio personal, la tranquilidad que me rodea._

-Tienes 18 años, estúpido, deja de comportarte como alguien de 4. –Con el mando, y sin dirigirle una sola mirada, retrocedió las imágenes hasta el momento que dejó de prestar atención por culpa de su amigo.

-A veces puedes llegar a ser muy insensible, me voy. –Hinata sabía que estaba siendo melodramático, que podría no ver la película o pedirle que la quitara (aunque posiblemente no le haría caso), pero ese día buscaba algo de comprensión en la conducta de su compañero: una que no encontró.

Se levantó de la cama y, sin esperar que el armador le dijese nada, se fue a su habitación.

 

Solía tener una pesadilla, de forma recurrente, persiguiéndolo incluso en sus siestas; haciéndolo levantarse entre jadeos, temblores y bañado en sudor. En algunas ocasiones incluso lloraba, desesperado por buscar una solución a la situación.

Y, ahora, estaba otra vez en ese sueño de mal gusto. Estaba vestido con el uniforme del Karasuno, se encontraba rodeado de sus antiguos compañeros, enfrentándose a un equipo sin cara, sin uniforme, o voces; no escuchaba a la gente de las gradas, ni su entrenador dar consejos a gritos; al único que podía ver con claridad era al Rey, con su capa, sus ojos furiosos y azules, hablándole tan alto que lo dejaba sordo. –¡Qué haces, imbécil! ¿Quieres que vaya ahí y te golpee?, ¡Corre, salta, golpea la pelota!

_Sí. Corre, salta, golpea la pelota._ La orden era sencilla, nada más allá que un día usual. Tenían punto de partido.

Hinata está atrás, porque acaba de sacar, tiene que correr el doble, y saltar el triple, más sus piernas (esas que siempre eran sus amigas) no se movían. Respira hondo a pesar del dolor que se acumula en el pecho, a pesar de que no hay aire y el cuerpo le duele; comienza a moverse tarde, Kageyama ya había levantado la pelota, esa que vuela hacia un costado de la cancha, esperando por él.

_Tengo que llegar._

Las piernas por fin se mueven, no tan rápidas como deberían, saltando con torpeza, y a pesar de su esfuerzo, de sus nervios y las ganas de llorar, no vuela alto y la pelota cae a su lado. Inerte, muerta, sin vida o color. Siempre llegaba a las pelotas de su amigo, siempre era capaz de llevarlas a su destino, ¿qué le pasaba?

Mira a Tobio, quien parece más sorprendido que enfadado, pero esta vez sin el uniforme del Karasuno sino con el de la universidad. La que grita es Riko Aida, no el entrenador Ukai. Y ahora sí que escucha los gritos, el vitoreo y ve las caras del equipo contrario.

_Estaban en los preliminares y él era incapaz de moverse._

Siente unos brazos que rodean su cuerpo, separándole del frío suelo, de la pelota y la cancha. Los ojos azules que normalmente denotan mal humor o hastío, parecer llenos de bruma, le gustaría preguntarle qué pasa, porqué su cuerpo no reacciona y hace cuánto tiempo que no hablan. Hinata no comprende nada, con los oídos taponados por la presión, y el cuerpo tan caliente que siente que podría explotar en cualquier momento.

Y vuelve a dormirse, esta vez sin pesadillas.


	6. Hospital

-¡No quiero tener nada que ve contigo! Puede que ya no seas un Rey en la cancha, pero lo sigues siendo fuera de ella –Grita a todo pulmón, al finalizar una práctica más en la que todo sale mal: cada pase, cada intento de sincronización, cada mirada, acaba en nada.

-¿¡Huh!?, ¿quieres pelea?, ¿todo esto es por lo del otro día?, ¿acaso eres estúpido? ¡Deja de comportar como un niño! –La mirada feroz de Hinata le indica que no son boberías, pero a Kageyama le importa bien poco si está o no enfadado; harto de los altibajos de su amigo, quiere que todo vuelve a hacer como antes, cuando estaban en el Karasuno. Agarra el cuello de la camiseta del pelirrojo y lo levanta, impidiéndole retroceder. –¿Acaso quieres que el partido lo ganen otros? Concéntrate de una jodida vez, ¿qué es esa mierda de salto?, ¿desde cuándo eres incapaz de bloquear bien?, así no llegarás a nada.

_Maldición, yo tengo razón, ¿entonces por qué no es capaz de verlo?_

El chico de pelo naranja pocas veces ha mostrado esa expresión, cansada, distante, sin un ápice de ganas por doblegarse ante las palabras de su compañero. Trata de amedrentarlo, de hacerle entender que está harto de tonterías, que para él su vida ya no es sólo golpear la pelota; más Tobio no entiende ni ve, ni siente ni padece lo que pasa en el interior de su amigo. El pequeño coge por la muñeca el brazo que lo sujeta, apartándolo. –Para ti solo existe el voleibol, ¿verdad? No creo que debamos ser amigos.

-¿Es que para ti no? –Esta vez, lo zarandea, demasiado cabreado como para contenerse. –¿No eras tú el que decía que quería ser como el Pequeño Gigante?, ¿representar a la selección japonesa? –Su cara está desfigurada por la ira, su corazón quiere morir en su boca a cada palabra que escupe con veneno. –¡¿Crees realmente que conseguirás algo con toda esta porquería, idiota?!

El más pequeño golpea el suelo al ser empujado por el más alto, pero eso no importa, claro que no. _El suelo no duele, son sus palabras las que hacen daño._

-Ey, chicos, deberían relajarse. Sean amigos, tranquilos, esto es normal. Simplemente están tensos por las preliminares. –Nishinoya es el único capaz de intervenir, nervioso y sorprendido. Siempre se peleaban, por supuesto, pero jamás de esa forma.

Se miran, con los ojos bien abiertos, ambos con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados. –¡No pienso ser amigo de un inepto como él! –La pelota que estaba a los pies de Kageyama golpea la pared.

_Joder, todo es un absoluto desastre._

-Muérete, Rey. –No lo dice de verdad, pero es incapaz de pensar en otra cosa en ese momento, mientras se va de la cancha con cientos de ojos sobre su piel. Tenía suficiente, no podía seguir un segundo más estando a su lado siendo un simple amigo y mendigando aprecio; tampoco un compañero de voleibol, ni un simple títere que lo ayudaría en su carrera.

 

**Dos semanas más tarde.**

Los parpados pesaban, sin querer moverse ni dejarle ver. Su cuerpo estaba hecho trizas, cada una de sus extremidades parecían apunto de desprenderse de él; si estiraba los dedos, éstos crujían, si movía la rodilla, ésta dolía. Quedarse en la cama, sin moverse ni hacer nada era la mejor opción, o lo sería si supiese dónde estaba y cómo había llegado allí.

Con pereza Hinata abrió los ojos, mirando detenidamente el techo blanco, las sábanas que lo cubrían dándole cobijo, la ventana cerrada. Era de noche, no había nubes, pero sí luna llena. Hacía siglos que no dormía tanto, ni tantas horas seguidas, ¿si volvía a cerrar los ojos podría dormir de nuevo? Desde que huyó de la habitación de Kageyama no habían hablado, porque no podía, sentirse rechazado era lo peor del mundo y más si convives con esa persona casi las veinticuatro horas al día.

_Cada vez quería más._

Estaba harto de sentirse emocionado ante cada roce o caricia que el otro le dedicaba, de lo feliz que se veía cuando, juntos, marcaban en una extraña maniobra; ya no quería sentir esperanzas cuando el armador le dedicaba alguna sonrisa, _solo a él_ , ni tampoco esperarle como un tonto cada mañana para así estar, aunque fuese unos minutos más, a su lado. Cada día que pasaba y ponía empeño en ese amor platónico y tóxico su corazón se desgarraba un poquito, como si fuera una manzana a la que iban pelando con parsimonia.

No obstante, dejar de hablarle o de divertirse a su lado le había costado las horas de sueño. Cuando llegaba la noche, cansado después de entrenar, era incapaz de dormir; si cerraba los ojos escuchaba el sonido sordo de su corazón retumbar en los oídos, martirizándolo, agobiándolo. Parecía decirle, de una forma poco usual, que las cosas no estaban bien.

No comía, jugaba mal, prestaba menos atención de la normal en clase. Por supuesto que las cosas no iban bien; pero no podía confesarle lo que sentía, era su mejor amigo (o alguna vez lo fue), ese que jamás mira a las chicas, salvo por incomodidad (y tampoco le había visto mostrar interés por algún chico), ese que cuando los demás hablaban de tener pareja él aclaraba que tan sólo era una pérdida de tiempo.

Decirle —¡Hey, Kageyama!, ¿sabes?, estoy enamorado de ti.

_No. No era una opción._

Y, precisamente por ello se había mantenido en sus trece, sin doblegarse. Procurando mostrar la mejor sonrisa cuando estaban en grupo e ignorándolo de forma tajante cuando lo increpaba en los pasillos, o en el baño, o en el comedor. Ahora que lo pensaba, quizás, también había dejado de comer adecuadamente con tal de evitarle; además de que esa misma mañana lo había dejado todo en el baño por los nervios del partido.

La sincronización del dúo extraño se había ido junto con su amistad, y eso dejaba al equipo algo cojos. Aunque habían llegado hasta el punto de partido, ganar no estaba tan lejos, ni mantenerse en la cancha.

-¡No golpeé el balón! -Arrulló con la garganta seca, sentándose de golpe a pesar de tener el cuerpo dormido. ¿Había hecho perder al equipo?, ¿realmente se había vuelto una carga estas últimas semanas, como dijo Kageyama?

Una de las manos buscó su pecho, casi comprobando que el corazón seguía ahí, latiendo, porque sin lugar a dudas si habían perdido por su culpa, no quería que lo hiciera. Le dolía, le dolía mucho. Tenía que respirar, ¿por qué no podía?, el aire que entraba parecía fuego, quemándole los pulmones, la nariz, la boca; con las manos buscó algo a lo que aferrarse, aunque estuviese sentado en una cama.

_Pánico._

Sentía cada poro de su piel palpitar, vivos de forma individual, ajenos a la ansiedad que dominaba al chico. La sensación era parecida a la del vértigo, Hinata en ese momento estaba en un precipicio del que no podía salvarse, ni tampoco sabía hacerlo; además, el miedo irracional de no hallar nada a lo que sujetarse estaba acrecentando la falta de aire. Tragaba una y otra vez, tratando de respirar, cuando en realidad hiperventilaba. _Realmente habían perdido por su culpa, ¿Verdad?_

Las lágrimas, amigas traicioneras, bajaron por sus mejillas, una y otra vez. –Soy el ser más estúpido del planeta. –Buscando fuerza en sus pies, se dispuso a levantarse. –Necesito salir de aquí, tengo que saber que ha pasado.

Era absurdo quedarse acostado cuando la terrible posibilidad de no haber pasado las preliminares lo acosaban, e Hinata no necesitaba más pesadillas en sus noches de insomnio.

Le costó horrores moverse, nunca se había sentido tan mal, las piernas apenas se movían. ¿Por qué todo parece dar vueltas?, ¿no podían quedarse las cosas en su sitio? Tocando todo con las manos, se movió por la habitación, sin lugar a dudas estaba en un hospital: ¿qué hacía allí?

El marco de la puerta no estaba lejos, pero para el chico de pelo naranja parecía otra isla; por más que caminaba nunca llegaba, sus pies se arrastraban perezosos por el suelo, y a cada paso que daba su respiración no parecía mejorar. Las lágrimas lo ahogaban, el dolor del pecho quería partirlo en dos, su estúpido e inútil cuerpo no respondía como quería.

_Joder, joder, joder._

Tenía ganas de vomitar.

Su mano rozó el marco de la puerta cuando el cuerpo se desplomó en el suelo. De nuevo, sumido por el sueño

 

-¿Conocen lo que es un cuadro de ansiedad? –La voz dura y femenina se elevó a lo largo de la cancha. –Puede aparecer de muchas formas, pero todas están ocasionadas por lo mismo: estrés. -Riko Aida tenía la mirada fija en sus alumnos, con el ceño fruncido. –No sé exactamente porqué Hinata ha sufrido esta caída tan repentina, aunque todos sabíamos que últimamente no estaba al cien por cien. Fueran los motivos que fueran, se están solucionando, pero pido encarecidamente que no vuelvan a dejar que ninguno de sus compañeros llegue hasta este punto. Hinata Shoyo volverá eventualmente, cuando se encuentre mejor. Eso es todo por hoy.

El gimnasio quedó en silencio, querían preguntarle cómo estaba aquel pequeño saltarín que llenaba las prácticas de risas, pero no era el momento. Cuando comenzaron a dispersarse, uno en concreto se dejó llevar por la curiosidad.

-Entrenadora Aida, ¿cómo se encuentra Hinata? Me dijeron que todo el día de ayer estuvo inconsciente, me gustaría ir a verlo. –Takeshi no tenía filtros, y, además, le caía muy bien su compañero.

Ella le miró de arriba abajo, algo seria en un principio para luego sonreir levemente. –Está bien, necesita descanso y tranquilidad. Te diré la habitación en la que está para que puedas ir a verlo, aunque creo que mañana por la mañana le darán el alta.

El chico sonrió de oreja a oreja y asintió. –¿Escucharon eso? Podemos ir a verle hoy, o ayudarlo mañana cuando vaya a salir, ¿qué les parece?

 _Una soberana estupidez._ Kageyama observaba al grupo escuchar palabras que ya sabía de primera mano, porque _él había estado ahí_.

Recuerda perfectamente cómo el cuerpo de Shoyo cae en el suelo, sin moverse, un sonido que se expande hasta llegar a él mismo y hacerlo estremecer. Observa con temor los ojos color miel que terminan por cerrarse, dejándolo sin aire en medio de un partido que termina sin color. Se le pega a la piel el miedo y la sorpresa cuando corre hasta su amigo, ese que no le ha hablado en semanas y que lo ha dejado sólo, para luego, cargarlo en sus brazos.

Kageyama no escucha a Nishinoya o Haku, ni tampoco a la entrenadora, porque le importa bien poco si debe dejarlo en el suelo y no moverlo; Kageyama no entiende que debe relajarse, pensar que simplemente se ha desmayado y se pondrá bien, porque sabe que no es sólo eso, que él ha visto al chico pelirrojo apagarse con el paso de los días y no ha sido capaz de hacer nada; Kageyama siente que su mundo se rompe en mil pedazos notando el peso muerto en sus brazos, que las cosas a su alrededor pierden sentido y que el partido se queda en el olvido.

_El voleibol es lo más importante._

¡Y una mierda!

Aprieta entre sus manos a Hinata, siente su calor, el sudor del tiempo jugado y la ropa deportiva, huele a él; ese simple hecho es capaz de desacelerar un poco el ritmo del más alto, está respirando y es cálido. Su corazón, que parecía parado por toda una eternidad, vuelve a caminar, y a diferencia de antes, ahora sí presta atención a lo que le rodea.

-Ya has salido del partido, llévalo a la enfermería. –Es el profesor Akashi quien lo llama, tan alto y corpulento como siempre, pero con la mirada fija en su alumno.

A Tobio se le ha tragado la lengua un gato, porque no habla, simplemente asiente y lo sigue, deseando encontrar la forma de hacer revivir al estúpido de Hinata e increparle _qué coño_ ha estado haciendo para acabar así.

_Sí, eso haría._

Pasa las horas a su lado, escuchando las posibles pruebas que le harán y que deben comunicarse con la familia lo antes posible; el armador del equipo trata de persuadirles, después de todo su abuela es mayor y su hermana demasiado pequeña como para venir a Tokyo sola, alegando que él se ocupara del tratamiento, sea el que sea estaría dispuesto a hacerlo. Al final, dadas las circunstancias, terminan accediendo y todos son trasladados al hospital.

_Que ganaran el partido entra y sale de sus oídos como el viento entre las hojas._

A veces, en la enfermería, en el trayecto, o en la habitación del hospital, le coge de la mano. Roza con cuidado su piel, los dedos llenos de heridas de tanto practicar (muy a diferencia de los suyos, que siempre están vendados para evitar problemas), abraza la mano con inquietud y termina entrelazando sus dedos. Siempre cuando creé que nadie los observa. Es una forma de relajar la tensión de su estómago, que parece estar en una lucha interna y no sabe qué hacer; también de hacerle ver que no está solo, aunque claro, ¿realmente sabrá que esta él ahí?

De vez en cuando, con la mano que no se ocupa de dar cobijo a la de Hinata, acaricia sus mejillas, que están algo rojas: tiene fiebre; también peina su pelo naranja y rizado, o le tapa adecuadamente para que no coja frío. –Hinata-idiota, despierta de una vez.

Kageyama Tobio necesita volver a ver sus ojos abiertos, que brillen como el sol, cálidos como el verano; desea verle volver saltar a su alrededor y que lo abrace sin previo aviso; espera escuchar sus conversaciones absurdas sobre voleibol y sus tiros, _que sólo él entiende._

 

-¡Eso ha sido increíble! ¡Genial! -Gritaba un Shoyo de dieciséis años, agitando los brazos, después de una práctica. –Se paró justo delante de mis ojos, fue como un: _¡Shoop!_ Yo realmente sabía que esta vez lo lograríamos, pero cuando la tenía delante de mí, estaba asustado. ¡Tú de verdad eres increíble! –Le miraba con ojos brillantes, queriendo sonar serio, pero con una sonrisa tonta, sonrojado por la emoción.

Kageyama recuerda quedarse de piedra, nunca le habían dicho algo así. Su usual expresión enfadada se quedó en un amago de sonrisa, buscando cómo reaccionar ante tal cumplido. –¡E-ey! I-idiota…

-¡Increíble!, ¡tan increíble! –Sigue gritando y saltando delante de él, llenando su corazón de burbujas tan estúpidas e inocentes como el chico que reía a su lado. Aquella no era la primera vez que Hinata removía su mundo, pero sí que lo había comenzado a cambiar por completo.

 

El final del recuerdo lo hacen volver a la oscura habitación del hospital, que huele a limpio y a cloro. Había sido tan estúpido que podrían tirarlo por un décimo piso y ni se enteraría. Siempre huyendo de cosas importante, de sus sentimientos y de pertenecer a alguien por temor a estar sólo de nuevo, lo había llevado a perderlo a él. _A su mejor amigo._

Sentirse ignorado por Shoyo todas esas semanas había sido un duro castigo por cada vez que él se había separado de sus tantos intentos por ser cariñoso; ahora sabía bien lo complicado que puede llegar a ser estar al lado de alguien como él: frío y distante. No obstante, a Tobio no le gustaba demasiado dar mimos ni hacer cosas innecesarias, era su forma de comportarse, y tampoco quería cambiar. ¿Qué tan difícil era llegar a un punto medio? Quería a aquel pequeño idiota de vuelta.

Soltando la mano de Hinata, suspira tapándose la cara, nervioso y las mejillas ardiendo. ¿A quién quería engañar? Sus sentimientos habían caído por su propio peso, destruyendo cualquier muro que pudiese haber creado a lo largo de los años. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora cuando, mañana o pasado, lo mirara a los ojos?, ¿sonrojarse?, ¿balbucear como un tonto? Esperaba realmente que no. De momento tenía que aclarar qué eran esas ideas absurdas que llenaban su cabeza sobre _Estoy enamorado de Hinata,_ tenía que no estar a su lado y pensar con tranquilidad cuando su amigo no estuviese acostado en la cama medio muerto. Incluso podría haber sido producto de su imaginación, debido a la preocupación que lo había invadido al verlo en ese estado.

_Sí, seguro que era eso._

Pero, un día después, y a sabiendas de que mañana estaría fuera del hospital, Kageyama seguía sintiendo mariposas en el estómago y ganas de vomitar por culpa del pelirrojo. Incluso estaba deseando ir a verlo, la práctica había sido un suplicio cuando jamás, nada, había importado más que jugar al voleibol.

_Maldita sea, Hinata, te mataré por esto._

-¿Irás a verle? –La voz de Sugawara lo saca de su ensueño. Tanto Daichi como Noya lo miran atento, como si él tuviese todas las respuestas del mundo.

-No lo sé, ya es tarde como para que reciba visitas. –Contesta con mal humor, mirando sus pies y deseando irse lo antes posible.

-Pero tú irás de todas formas, ¿verdad? –Continua el más bajito, con el ceño fruncido e imitando las caras de Tanaka, tratando de dar miedo. –Todos queremos ir a verle, asique llévanos.

La lengua del armador chasque el paladar, no le iban a dejar tranquilo en ningún momento.

 

Suspiró con pesadez, estaba aburrido, quería salir y jugar al voleibol, saltar unas cuantas veces y golpear la pelota. ¡Ya tenía suficiente energía como para irse de aquel cuarto estúpido! ¿Por qué no podían simplemente darle el alta? Ver la televisión sólo no lo entretenía, comentar los programas sin alguien a su lado era tedioso.

Se miró las manos, debería cuidárselas más.

 _Estrés._ El médico le había dicho que tenía estrés y por eso no dormía, ni comía, ni jugaba bien. E-S-T-R-É-S. Incluso en su cabeza sonaba absurdo, él no estaba nervioso. Jugando con los dedos pensó que quizás eso no era del todo cierto, la situación con Kageyama lo había llevado a cambiar sus rutinas, a sentirse impaciente y a tener pesadillas; si eso se podía llamar  estrés, entonces le cedía el punto al doctor de nariz de águila.

Rió en silencio ante la burla mental, estaba seguro que si Kage…

 _No, no y no._ Se levantó de la cama y miró por la ventana cómo la noche llegaba, el entrenamiento habría terminado hace poco, seguramente todos estarían contentos de haber ganado el día anterior. A él le hubiese gustado festejar con ellos, comer mucha carne asada, tomar algo de sake y burlarse del armador, quien…

_Joder, Shoyo, para de una vez._

Cayó en redondo de nuevo en el colchón duro del hospital. Estaba deseando dormir en su cama, con su manta, ver una película, lavarse los dientes mientras se despide de Tobio.

-Así no llegarás a ninguna parte. –Se reprendió a sí mismo, golpeando con la palma de su mano ambas mejillas, dejándolas rojas y palpitando. –¡Es tan difícil! –Decía con la cara desfigurada por un puchero.

_Sí que lo era._

Tomar la decisión de olvidarse a su amor platónico había sido casi evidente tras pensarlo mucho esa misma mañana: no podía seguir así. Sufriendo todos los días por algo que nunca llegaría y esperando cosas de alguien que nunca le iba a dar, porque Kageyama lo veía como a un amigo, _su mejor amigo_ , y eso estaba bien, su cabeza lo entendía perfectamente, en cambio su corazón se retorcía ante la simple idea. Por ello, y porque tampoco había encontrado respuestas evitándolo, había decidido erradicar esa mala hierba de su pecho, extirparla cada vez que parecía volver a nacer, aunque le costase toda una vida.

_Ya no habría más esperanzas y ni teorías cursis. Todo volvería a ser como antes, y esta vez, de verdad._

-Vaya susto nos distes ayer, Hinata. Aunque ahora te veo perfectamente. –La voz grave de Daichi se coló en la habitación, haciéndolo girar en redondo del susto.

-¿No podían llamar a la puerta? –Replicó en un grito ahogado con las manos a la altura del pecho, escuchando su corazón loco por la repentina intromisión.

Nishinoya, Suga y el ex-capitán del Karasuno, entraron tranquilos y sonrientes por la puerta, dejándola abierta. –No era nuestra intensión, aunque así compensamos el mal rato que nos hiciste pasar ayer. ¡Parecías muerto! Si te sentías tan mal debiste decirlo, tonto, para algo soy tu s _enpai._ –Rio Noya, revolviendo el pelo del menor.

-Exacto, ¿no somos amigos?, pensé que confiabas en nosotros, Hinata. –La voz reprobatoria de Sugawara, como si estuviese riñéndolo tras hacer una jugarreta de niños, le hizo sentir muy pequeño, e indefenso.

-B-bueno, en realidad no me sentía tan mal, simplemente no he estado durmiendo bien. –Comentó, incómodo, haciendo gestos con ambas manos. –¡Pero ya estoy bien! Mañana podré volver a jugar y les compensaré por no poder hacer _¡Shoop!,_ y luego, _¡Buah!_

-El único capaz de entenderte cuando hablas así es Kageyama, Hinata. -Rió Daichi. –Que, por cierto, ¿dónde se quedó?

Los otros dos visitantes se miraron entre ellos. –Habrá ido a buscar algo, después de todo se está quedando las noches aquí.

El color subió a las mejillas del bloqueador central, mientras miraba sorprendido a sus amigos. –¿Q-qué? Yo no le he visto p-

-Puede ser porque por la mañana tendría clase, pero la entrenadora Aida le dio permiso para estar contigo, ya que tu abuela o hermana no podían venir. –Los ojos de Suga eran comprensivos, sonriendo de forma amable y tranquila. –Sé que las cosas entre ustedes no han estado muy bien, pero deberías de ver lo preocupado que estaba ayer cuando te desmayaste.

El líbero del equipo lo abrazó, sonriendo de forma burlona. –¡Imagínate! El rey dejó la cancha para llevarte en volandas hasta la enfermería, y no volvió. Haku no para de acosarle.

_Espera un momento._

-Pero, no lo entiendo, ¿por qué dejaría el partido? ¡Era necesario en el equipo! -Kageyama no pudo ser capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas, no eran propias de él. La cabeza del pelirrojo daba vueltas de nuevo, a sabiendas de que la nueva revelación no ayudaba en su decisión.

_No te emociones, idiota, después de todo eres su mejor amigo, ¿no?_

-Vaya, no esperaba que hubiese hecho eso. –Se sinceró, mientras un mar cálido recorría su cuerpo, volvía a tener ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué tenía que ser de repente tan atento?

-Deberían hacer las paces, ya han pasado muchos días desde que no se hablan.

Hinata asintió, ellos tenían toda la razón.

 

Cobarde era la mejor palabra para definir a Tobio Kageyama. Había hecho y deshecho el camino hasta el hospital tres veces: una para acompañar a sus compañeros, otra como excusa de que se le había olvidado ropa y la tercera porque no podía dormir bien si no llevaba su propia almohada. _Tonterías._ La noche anterior había llegado muy tarde, volviendo de madrugada y encontrándose un Hinata totalmente dormido; la enfermera tuvo la decencia de decirle que había recuperado el conocimiento para poco después caer redondo unos metros lejos de la cama.

_Ni siquiera en estos momentos puedes ser normal._

Pero ya eran las doce: había cenado, también se había duchado y llevaba todo lo necesario, no había vuelta atrás. Sólo esperaba que estuviese dormido cuando girara el pomo de la puerta, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto tan miedica? Malditos bichos que corroían su estómago, maldito Hinata que los había puesto ahí sin darse cuenta. Seducido por un chico de dudosas capacidades mentales y comportamiento errático. ¡Qué logro! Algo tenía que andar mal dentro de su cabeza para fijarse en aquel chico delgado y bajito que lo único que sabía hacer era saltar, porque no destacaba en absolutamente nada más.

Haciendo de tripas corazón, abrió la puerta despacito, aguantando el aire en sus pulmones y mirando con aprensión a la cama. _No está, el muy subnormal se había ido a saber dónde. –_ ¿Hinata? Joder, será idiota.

Dejando las cosas en la habitación y con el corazón en un puño lo comenzó a buscar por los pasillos; era un edificio largo, y alto, donde los pasillos se parecían mucho entre sí y no había muchas señalizaciones. _Genial._ Después de buscar y rebuscar, pensó en la azotea, y subió pensando que no podía ser tan tonto como para estar allí, con el aire frío, después de haber estado el día anterior con fiebre.

Pero, hablamos de Hinata Shoyo, quien solo comete estupideces.

La luna seguía tan grande como ayer, llena, vistosa: como un gran foco blanco en una oscuridad profunda. Hinata le sonreía, la miraba, sereno, sentado en el borde del edificio disfrutando de quién sabe qué. Sus pelos, usualmente rizado en muchas direcciones, se movían al son de la briza, coloreados por infinitos tonos naranjas que brillaban por la luz natural. Era un cuadro repleto de disonancias que concordaban, arrugando el corazón joven de Tobio y estremeciéndolo de pies a cabeza. ¿Esto es estar enamorado?, ¿sentirse completo con sólo contemplar a _esa_ persona? Le daba muchísimo miedo volver a sentir que podría pasarle algo.

-¿Acaso eres estúpido? –Vociferó, acercándose a zancadas. –¡Ayer tenías fiebre! ¿quieres volver a estar malo?, ¿no crees que ya has hecho suficiente?

El pequeño lo miro, nervioso y asustado. Hoy parecía el día de darle paros cardiacos. –Ya me encuentro bien, Kageyama. Llevo todo el día encerrado, sólo quería oler un poco el aire de aquí fuera, sabes que no soporto estar mucho tiempo en una habitación cerrada.

Quiso golpearlo hasta que entrara en razón, pero era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír en semanas, escucharle hablar sin sonar seco o que no huyera de él, y también era el primer encuentro tras entender lo que sentía. _Joder, quería tocarle._

Sus manos cosquilleaban nerviosas por rozar las mejillas tenuemente sonrojadas por el frío, y acunarlas por un buen rato mientras le dice todas las razones habidas y por haber para que entrase en razón. _Pero eso no iba a pasar._

Suspiró, con desgana, sentándose a su lado y evitando el contacto visual con el chico. –Bien, vale, sólo un poco más o volverás a tener fiebre. Y yo no pienso cuidarte.

-¡¿De verdad?! –Gritó, con emoción, como siempre, desprendiendo energía con cada gesto. –¿No te enfadarás? –Continuó, agarrándolo de la manga de su camiseta, zarandeándolo.

-No seas pesado o cambiaré de opinión.

Hinata asiente, demasiado feliz ante las indulgencias de Kageyama, sin fijarse realmente en cómo las orejas y mejillas del chico se han llenado de color. Demasiado contento como para disfrutar de algo más que su compañía y el olor a verano.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, por votar y comentar <3


	7. Buscar y encontrar

-Me gusta más como te queda el pelo así, sin duda alguna me recuerda a cuando nos conocimos en el campamento. –Una mano rozó el pelo bicolor de su acompañante, quien observaba sin mucho interés la ensalada del comedor. –Aunque supongo que esta vez no lo has hecho por los mismos motivos.

Bebiendo un poco de refresco se encogió de hombros, dedicándole una sonrisa diminuta al chico que seguía acariciando sus mechones rubios. –Me apeteció dar un pequeño cambio.

-Hoy irás a nuestros entrenamientos, ¿verdad? ¡Es una pena que sólo puedas quedarte esta noche! –Hinata infló las mejillas, mirando a su amigo quien continuaba comiendo con tranquilidad.

-Cuando me dijiste lo que te pasó compré el billete sin pensar que podría quedarme mucho tiempo, lo siento. –Kenma respondió al permanente puchero de su amigo pellizcando sus mejillas. –Pero, deja de estar triste de una vez, ¿estoy aquí no?, ya eres adulto como para sentirte triste por estas cosas.

Shoyo, acostumbrado a que el armador no fuera muy expresivo, pero sí que lo tratase con familiaridad, lo abrazó, haciéndole cosquillas. –¡Eres muy cruel, Kenma! Hace meses que no te veo.

Tobio Kageyama estaba harto de la dulce escena entre esos dos, su plato lleno de migajas era la prueba de ello. El antiguo armador del Nekoma llevaba tan solo una hora con el pelirrojo, no obstante, había sido suficiente como para sacarlo de quicio y desear que se fuera por donde había venido. Sentía un millar de burbujas subir desde su estómago, calientes, quemándolo por dentro, hasta alojarse en su pecho e hibernar ahí. –Se llevan muy bien, ¿verdad?

Nishinoya quiso retractarse al ver la mirada que le dedicó el armador, preguntándose qué mosca le habría picado esa mañana. El resto del equipo también fueron testigos del recién mal humor que acompañaba al ex-número 9 del Karasuno.

Después del accidente todo volvió a la normalidad, para el equipo, Kageyama e Hinata volvían a estar en consonancia, jugando mejor que nunca y teniendo las cotidianas riñas que acaban en risas. _Y una mierda._ Tobio sabía que nada era como antes, principalmente porque ahora era consciente de sus sentimientos y muchas veces tenía que controlarse para no ser demasiado evidente; ahora bien, el más pequeño también parecía haber cambiado la dinámica entre los dos.

A pesar de que en las prácticas se lo pasaran fenomenal y cuando estaban en grupo hablaban con total normalidad, las cosas variaban bastante si estaban a solas. No es que huyera de él o lo rechazara como semanas atrás, pero Hinata parecía incómodo cuando estaban juntos: evitaba mirarlo, tocarlo, entrenar con él a solas. Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, tampoco lo tocaba cuando estaban en grupo. _¿Qué coj…?_

-¿Te pasa algo? -Los ojos gatunos de Kenma miraron al actual armador del Kyobai, sin mostrar sentimiento ninguno, sólo observándole, como si fuera su presa. –Llevas un buen rato mirándome.

La mesa se quedó en silencio, incluso Hinata, quien había estado muy entretenido haciendo cosquillas a Kozume, se separó y contempló a Kageyama. _Esta de enfadado, mucho._ –¿Y a ti que te importa si te miro o no? Puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana.

-Cierto, el Rey puede hacer lo que quiera, ¿no? –Sus palabras llenas de veneno llegaron como una daga directa al corazón de Tobio.

-Kenma, no creo que… – Shoyo trataba de hallar las palabras correctas para evitar que el ceño fruncido de su amigo no fuese más profundo. –No es un Rey, Kenma, ha pasado tiempo de eso.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el grupo vio a aquel chico inexpresivo mostrar enfado. –Eres el menos indicado para decir nada, Shoyo.

-¿Por qué no te enseño la universidad? ¡Te encantará! –Sentía la mirada azul en cada uno de sus movimientos, escuchaba el corazón bombear como un loco en sus oídos. Tiró de la mano de su amigo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. –Lo siento chicos, nosotros nos vamos.

_Tenía que huir de allí._

Los demás observaron las siluetas perderse entre la multitud de alumnos, para luego mirar a Tobio, quien parecía querer saltar sobre la mesa y seguirlos hasta conseguir más de una respuesta. –¿Ha pasado algo con Hinata? ¿o, con Kenma? –Daichi, como antiguo capitán, era el único capaz de enfrentarse a los cambiantes estados de ánimo sin amedrentarse.

-Nada en absoluto. –Contestó, comiendo un trozo de carne seco y frío. –Me cae mal, es un prepotente.

Los tres chicos miraron con sorpresa a su amigo, no solía ser tan sincero con ninguno de ellos, Hinata era el único capaz de sonsacar los problemas de su cabeza. –¿Por qué? A mí me parece un chico bastante amable.

Noya volvió a desear haberse callado, temiendo por su propia integridad.

-Siempre se ha creído muy interesante, con esa estúpida personalidad callada y seria, haciendo que Hinata revolotee a su alrededor, haciendo que le pida que venga y evitando que esté con nosotros. Como ahora. –Masticó de mala gana su comida, le sabía a cartón.

Suga sonrió divertido. –Kageyama, ¿estás celoso?

_Claro que no, eso es de débiles._ A Tobio le hubiese gustado decírselo, levantarse de la mesa y encerrarse en su habitación hasta que se le pasara el cabreo, pero en cambio, sintió un profundo dolor en la boca del estómago, comprendiendo la veracidad de las palabras de su senpai. –Ahora vuelvo.

Camina sin rumbo, porque en pleno día todo estaba demasiado concurrido, esperando que sus mejillas dejaran de estar rojas y el oxígeno volviera a sus pulmones. _Celos._

Era tan idiota que ni siquiera era capaz de reconocerlos, nunca había estado enamorado ni quería estarlo, era una sensación horrible. Se pasaba las noches pensando en Hinata, cuando estaba en clase dibujaba la forma de su pelo en el borde de las hojas, en los entrenamientos trataba con toda su alma de no levantarle demás la pelota, porque deseaba ver esa sonrisa emocionaba que esbozaba al recibirla; por las mañanas, esas que ya no compartían juntos, esperaba encontrárselo en la puerta, sentado, medio dormido, echándole la bronca por tardar tanto.

_Y ahora estaba celoso._

Celoso de un niño que jugaba peor que él, que entendía menos que él a Hinata, pero que recibía más atenciones por su parte. Kenma no apreciaba sus abrazos, ni tampoco las sonrisas amplias que brillaban; ignoraba lo mucho que a Shoyo le gustaban los bollos rellenos de carne o las tardes al sol. Ese chico no merecía las atenciones de su amigo, cuando él mismo no tenía ni la mitad.

_¿Por qué? Qué había hecho para merecer ser ignorado de esa forma._

Se tiró en la cama, sin saber cómo ni cuándo había llegado a la residencia, subido las escaleras y abierto la puerta. Tenía frío y pocas ganas de ir a entrenar (cuando nunca, jamás, pensó que eso podría pasar). Sorprendido, retiró una lagrima de su mejilla, ¿estaba llorando?, ¿desde cuándo Kageyama Tobio lloraba por alguien? 

-Esto es una mierda. 

 

El día pasó volando, pudo enseñarle a Kenma cada rincón que adoraba de Tokyo (por lo menos, de lo que conocía), y en parte se lo debía a la entrenadora Aida, quien había cancelado el entrenamiento por _razones personales_ ; pero que tendrían un entrenamiento especial el próximo día _._ Esperaba sinceramente que estuviese bien. Evitó con éxito cuando su amigo hablaba de Kageyama, él sabía de su enamoramiento y también qué lo había llevado a desmayarse en medio de un partido.

Hinata, a pesar de todo, siempre le decía que era _por su culpa_ lo que había pasado, porque eran _sus sentimientos_ y no la carencia de los del otro lo que le había llevado a estresarse. Observó con una sonrisa cómo dormía con la Ds en una mano; era adicto a los videojuegos.

Camina sin hacer ruido hasta el baño, tenía que lavarse los dientes. –¡Joder, Hinata! Por lo menos toca si vas a entrar.

En vez de salir del baño, cerró la puerta con ellos dentro, mirando a Kageyama con los ojos abiertos de par en par. No esperaba entrar al baño y que estuviese él dentro, principalmente porque suele poner el fechillo; no esperaba encontrárselo _sólo_ con una toalla rodeando su cintura, ¿quería eso decir que no llevaba nada debajo?; y, por supuesto, tampoco esperaba que su amigo se sonrojara.

_Kageyama estaba tan rojo como él._

Inspira de forma profunda, está tan nervioso que creé que Tobio escucha su corazón desde el otro lado del pequeño baño. Esta era la razón por la que debía mantenerse alejado de él, porque actos tan simples como el color en las mejillas de su amigo le daban a entender que _quizás_ no era sólo por vergüenza y que tampoco le era tan indiferente. –Vine a lavarme los dientes, aprovechando que Kenma se quedó dormido mientras jugaba al Monster Hunter y como no estaba cerrada simplemente abrí, no quería molestarte, aunque tampoco tendría porque hacerlo, somos dos chicos y también amigos, no es nada raro teniendo en cuenta que… Bueno, mejor vengo luego, ¿no?

El armador reparó en las mejillas llenas de tonos rosados de su amigo, quien se movía tan nervioso cómo cuando le echan la bronca, evitando el encuentro de sus ojos. En un acto de valentía se acerca a él, rezando para que la toalla no se moviera del sitio, aún alterado por la intromisión –Estás rojo.

-¡Claro que lo estoy! ¡Tú también lo estás, Bakeyama! -El chico de pelo naranja se lleva ambas manos a la boca al comprender que había elevado la voz más de lo normal, observando, por fin, la noche llena de estrellas.

-¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? –Tobio sonríe divertido, ahora mismo Hinata parecía un pequeño animal acorralado. _Qué presa más fácil de atrapar._ –No pensé que fueras tan inocente, Hinata. –Coge una de las manos de Shoyo, llevándolas a su pecho, justo ahí, donde su corazón golpeaba ruidoso. –Tú lo has dicho, somos amigos y un par de chicos, ¿entonces por qué tus orejas están también coloradas?

Hoy a Hinata le gustaría no ser la carnada definitiva, ni haber ido al Karasuno, ni tampoco estar en ese baño, y mucho menos acompañado de su problema personal. La piel húmeda bajo sus dedos está caliente y tersa, puede sentir perfectamente los latidos rápidos que siguen una carrera en consonancia con los suyos; se relame los labios por instinto, y vuelve a observar el rostro de Kageyama, porque, sí, inevitablemente se había perdido en su cuerpo _por unos segundos. –_ Quizás puede que esta situación me parezca algo violenta.

El mayor deja ir la mano del pequeño, que cae por su propio peso. Ya no está sonrojado –Cierto, sólo estaba jugando, Hinata, quédate en el baño. Me secaré en la habitación.

El pelirrojo ve al chico marchar, y sabe que podría decirle toda la verdad en ese mismo instante, con su amigo durmiendo a unos metros –¿Te has divertido hoy con Kozume? –Hay algo que le duele en sus palabras, en la forma de mirarlo o quizás en su expresión. Shoyo simplemente asiente, tragándose las palabras que querría escupir a gritos, y lo deja ir.

_Como todas las noches._

 

Kenma se fue y el fin de semana llegó: era sábado y en vez de tener miles de planes en la cabeza sólo podía pensar en la escena semi-erótica que su compañero de baño le había dado. Hasta ayer todo iba perfecto, no pasar tiempo con Kageyama a solas le hacía sentir más liviano, además de que ayudaba a no pensar en él. El problema era que lo echaba de menos, mucho; se había impuesto no ser cariñoso en ningún momento, ni tampoco estar a solas con él más de lo necesario, asique rellenaba los huecos viendo a sus otros amigos.

_No era suficiente._

Pataleó y gritó en la cama, hundiéndose en sus sábanas. ¡Nada iba bien! Y, encima, se atrevía a jugar con él, a marearlo y a hacerlo sentir lleno de sentimientos encontrados de nuevo. ¿A qué había venido eso de ponerle la mano en su corazón?, ¿Qué debía pensar en esos casos? Porque estaba claro que _no_ se estaba insinuando. ¿Era, quizás, su forma de pedirle que pasaran más tiempo juntos?

Suspiró profundamente, acomodando la almohada bajo el brazo, mirando por la ventana. ¿Estaría despierto? Solía dormir hasta tarde los sábados. Después de meditarlo unos segundos (quizás uno o dos, para ser sinceros) mandó todo a saber dónde y corrió a través del baño, esperando que, como él, hubiese dejado la puerta abierta.

Soltó una risa en susurros, tapándose la boca, al ver la baba caer por su barbilla. –Qué _cool_ , Kageyama.

Moviéndose de puntillas, y tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido, saltó sobre el dormido. –Kageyama, despierta, Kageyama, me aburro. ¡Vamos a jugar! –El chico de pelo negro murmuró algo, arrugando la nariz en un gesto molesto, pero sin salir de los brazos de Morfeo.

Hinata, que estaba sentado sobre Tobio, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, riéndose también ante los vagos intentos de su amigo por apartarlo. –¡Kageyama, ya es tarde! Nos están esperando. –Mintió descaradamente al ver como abría un ojo. _¿Cómo es capaz de despertarse sólo?_

El chico jamás pensó que su imaginación fuera tan viva como para soñar con un Hinata tan real, sentado encima de él, haciéndole cosquillas y riendo como siempre; pero si era un sueño, tenía que aprovecharlo, ¿no?

Contempló con vagancia la silueta del chico que le gustaba, en ese mundo onírico ya era de día y el sol había sido opacado por su amigo. Sus pelos naranjas brillaban, totalmente rizados y desordenados; sus manos, esas que se colaban entre las sábanas y lo tocaban, eran cálidas; Shoyo llevaba puesta esa mañana la sonrisa que más adoraba en el mundo. Ignorando las ganas de reír por la absurda situación, lo atrapó entre sus brazos y cambió las posiciones del juego. –¡No, Kageyama! No me mates, era mentira. –Decía, desternillado de risa, con los ojos cerrados. –No nos espera nadie, te lo prometo, pero quiero ir a jugar al voleibol. ¿Vamos?

Tobio aún estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que desechó completamente cualquier palabra que decía. Se dedicó a mirarlo de cerca: tenía las mejillas rojas, quizás porque la noche anterior se había quedado marcada a fuego en sus recuerdos y prefería recordarlo así; y respiraba con irregularidad, posiblemente de tanto reírse. Con una de sus manos acarició el pelo, la frente, la nariz, recorrió el perfil de su cara y el cuello, mientras la otra abrazaba su cintura, juntando sus cuerpos. _Se sentía tan bien, parecían dos engranajes encajando por primera vez._

Con sus labios rozó la piel que dejaba el cuello de la camiseta al descubierto, olía a vainilla y a calor; sólo eran caricias, sin atreverse aún a besarlo. Hizo un camino ascendente hasta su oreja, quería morderla, iba a hacerlo, total, en unas horas se despertaría y sabía que si no se quedaría con las ganas para siempre. –¡Para!

Hinata había interrumpido su debate sujetándole de la cara, ahora atrapada entre sus manos. –¿Por qué me fastidias si estoy durmiendo? Déjame en paz. –Estaba decidido a seguir con lo de antes, después de todo, por muy molesto que fuese el Hinata del sueño, era _su_ sueño y haría lo que le diese la real gana.

-Kageyama, no estas dormido.

El susurro de su voz le recorrió cuerpo como un relámpago. ¿Había escuchado bien? Miró con el ceño fruncido al chico acostado bajo él, quien estaba tan rojo como una fresa, aun agarrándole la cara.

_Joder, joder, joder._

Se incorporó, mareado, y con demasiadas dudas en la cabeza. Debería agradecerle que lo detuviera, claro, pero el hecho era que Hinata había entrado sin su permiso en la habitación.

Shoyo se horrorizó al ver la mirada asesina de Tobio. –Y-yo, sólo quería salir a jugar y pensé que sería una buena idea…

-Tus ideas nunca son buenas, idiota. –Arrastró las palabras, con la voz pastosa, aun tratando de encajar las piezas de esa caótica mañana. Frotó con fuerza la cara y luego el pelo, estaba tan avergonzado que primero mataría al chico que se sentaba a su lado con tal de no tener ningún tipo de conversación.

_¿Qué le iba a decir?_

Una mano cálida se posó en su brazo, sobresaltándolo. –Kageyama, realmente te pido perdón por haber entrado, no quería molestarte. –Hinata debería ser el que recibiera disculpas y no él, ¿por qué no se daba cuenta de la situación? Frunció el ceño, observando las facciones angustiadas del pelirrojo. –Por fa-

-Vete a cambiar, antes de que vuelva a dormirme. ¿No decías que querías ir a practicar? ¡Muevete, Hinata-idiota! Te doy diez minutos.

El grito llegó rápido a los oídos del bloqueador central, quien se levantó de la cama como si se tratara de un resorte. Caminó sin mirar atrás, sujetándose la camiseta a la altura del pecho, allí donde su corazón solía alojarse pero que ahora quería huir por su boca. _¿Qué había sido eso?_

 

Llevaban jugando muchas horas seguidas, pero podrían seguir así una eternidad. Sudados, con el aliento descompensado y ansias por ganar al otro. No es hasta que algo tira de la camiseta de Shoyo que paran el vaivén de la pelota.

-Quiero jugar. –Era un niño, de quizás seis años. Les miraba como si acabara de descubrir la cosa más maravillosa del mundo, desde unos grandes y profundos ojos color miel. –¿Puedo jugar con ustedes?

El chico de pelo naranja sabe que está perdido, le recuerda tanto a su hermana pequeña que no puede evitar cogerlo en brazos y restregar su mejilla contra la suave y blanda del niño. –Claro que sí, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-M-me llamo Momiji. –Tiene el pelo muy rubio, que brilla con la luz del sol. –¿Qué le pasa al chico de cara enfadada?

Hinata, quien estaba demasiado ensimismado con el pequeño, había obviado la posible reacción de su amigo. Éste los miraba de mal humor, con los brazos cruzados y que tenía un claro “ _NO”_ escrito en la frente. –¡Oh, vamos! Es monísimo, Kageyama, míralo. ¡Será divertido!

-Claro que no lo será, ¿crees normal encontrarnos a un niño y comenzar a jugar con él? Debería estar con sus padres. –Vio como el más bajito seguía abrazado Momiji, quien jugaba con su pelo alegremente. –Bájalo de una vez, idiota.

-Pero, es mejor que se quede con nosotros, si lo dejamos se perderá más y no sabrá como volver. –Subió al niño a sus hombros, quien gritó un “ _Whuo, qué alto”._ –No seas cruel, Tobio.

_Eso es un golpe bajo._ Miró hacia el balón olvidado en el piso, sintiendo calor en sus mejillas y saboreando su nombre en la boca del otro. A regañadientes aceptó.

-¿Lo has escuchado? Te enseñaremos a jugar al voleibol, serás el mejor. –Decía Shoyo, corriendo con un feliz Momiji en los hombros, dando vueltas como locos alrededor de Kageyama.

Entre un armador indeciso y un bloqueador central emocionado, se las apañaron para enseñarle varias cosas, aunque no todas les salieron muy bien. Hinata era un hermano mayor innato, mientras que Kageyama tendía a exasperarse con recurrencia; en esos casos tanto el pelirrojo como Momiji se miraban con complicidad, haciendo pucheros y carantoñas lo suficientemente adorables como para poner de buen humor al más alto de los tres.

El niño había sido la clave para los dos esa tarde, gracias a él se sintieron cómodos estando juntos sin hablar de todo lo sucedido. No fue hasta el atardecer que un señor de pelo largo y recogido, con un yukata* puesto se les acercó, disculpándose por las molestias.

-Lo echaré de menos. –Decía por tercera vez mientras caminaban de regreso a la residencia.

Kageyama le miró con cara cansada, y apretó sus mejillas llenas de aire. –Cállate ya, idiota. No es el fin del mundo.

-Pero, ya no lo veremos más, ¿quién le enseñará a sacar bien? –La cara deformada de Hinata era de lo más gracioso del mundo, por lo menos eso pensaba el otro chico mientras seguía tirando de su piel. –¡Ay, Kageyama! Eres un bruto.

Se apartó de él, frotándose las mejillas y sacándole la lengua. –¿Quieres ver una película? Aquella vez no terminamos de verla.

-No. Definitivamente no. Volveremos a discutir si te abrazo porque me da miedo.

_Vaya, qué directo._ El chico de ojos azules pensó en burlarse por tenerle miedo a una película, y más si esta carecía de algo realmente terrorífico, pero se mordió la lengua y meditó sus palabras. –Dejaré que lo hagas. –Comentó, una vez ya delante de sus puertas. –Que me abraces, quiero decir.

_Nuevamente estaban ahí, los dos, parados como el par de idiotas que eran, observando las mejillas sonrojadas del otro._

-Asique, trae alguna golosina que tengas y ven: no he puesto el fechillo.

A Shoyo no le dio tiempo de responder, ya que poco después de la sentenciadora frase abrió la puerta y entró en su habitación.

_No ha puesto el fechillo._

Pusieron la película desde el principio y se sentaron en la cama, sin mirarse ni hablarse, contemplando las tonalidades de la tele y la trama que comenzaba a tomar forma. No obstante, como era de prever, ninguno estaba prestando atención.

_Está demasiado cerca._ Kageyama podía sentir el roce de sus muslos cuando Hinata cambiaba de posición; escuchaba perfectamente cuando cogía aire y lo soltaba; prestaba más atención a sus expresiones que a lo que pasaba en la pantalla. Pero no fue hasta que la mano cálida del chico cayó cerca de la suya que terminó por perderse del todo.

¿Los amigos se cogen de la mano? La pregunta entró en su cabeza como un cruel susurro, incitándolo eliminar la distancia que separaban sus dedos y tocarlo. _Estaba claro que no._ Chasqueó la lengua, de mal humor, y cruzándose de brazos, aún con las ganas de enredar sus manos hormigueándole por el cuerpo. Era desesperante estar en esa situación.

La película avanzó y con ello la distancia era cada vez más corta, hasta el punto de que Hinata escondía la cabeza en su cuello. -Me asfixias, idiota.

-P-per-pero es que mira qué feo es, parece que se la va a tragar con su piel, ¡además, mira qué asco! –Tobio se erizó al sentir sus labios pegados a su oído, rozándole la piel. _Joder, Hinata, compréndeme un poco._

-¿Quieres que quite la película? –Era eso o dejarse llevar por sus impulsos. Para su disgusto el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

_Odiaba esa película con toda su alma, ¿cómo podía ser tan horrible el jabalí?_ Shoyo sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban y caían sobre la cama, acostados sobre la almohada.

–¿Qué?

-Así yo puedo ver la película y tú miras si quieres. –La premisa era muy sencilla, pero su corazón no quería entender que su amigo lo estaba haciendo sólo para que no pasara miedo.

La sangre subió a la cabeza cuando una mano de Kageyama rozó la piel de su espalda, haciéndole unas agradables cosquillas. Quería quedarse una eternidad así, siendo abrazado por él y escuchando sus latidos acelerados; acercó su cuerpo a la fuente de calor y enterró la cabeza en su pecho.

Durante todo el día y parte de la tarde había pensado en muchas cosas, y una de ellas era que no se iba a rendir respecto a sus sentimientos, no después de lo bien que se había sentido al ser besado (casi) por el armador. No podía evitar seguir sintiendo esperanzas, ya que lo conocía bien, él no se fijaba ni en chicas ni en chicos, y creía firmemente que quizás esta mañana Tobio había dejado entrever un poco más de sus sentimientos.

_Porque Hinata tenía claro que, ahora, ya no había vuelta atrás._

Deslizó una mano hasta su cuello, rasgando la piel fina hasta llegar a su pelo, enterrando los dedos y saboreando su textura. Sonrió con malicia al notar los movimientos incómodos de su compañero, quien no se quejaba, y cómo el agarre en su cintura se hacía más fuerte. Estaba muy nervioso, sentía con pesar que si esto salía mal ya no pudieran ser amigos.

Con valentía entrelazó sus piernas, cerrando los ojos y esperando que, en algún momento lo separara y le gritara un “ _Idiota, ¿qué crees que haces?”_ , más nunca llegó. Se dejó llevar un buen rato, acariciando su cabello, disfrutando de la mano fría en su espalda, hasta que decidió mirarle.

Kageyama no veía la película, tenía los ojos cerrados, y la boca levemente abierta, sus mejillas también compartían con las suyas un leve tono carmesí. Acercó su cara a la de él, mirándolo detenidamente, debía admitir que era guapo, siendo objetivos, claro; dejó de jugar con su pelo y acarició el perfil de su rostro. –¿Te has quedado dormido? –Susurró, muy cerca de su boca, donde se encontraban sus alientos.

La noche estaba llena de estrellas, como la mirada profunda de Tobio. –No.

Para Hinata el oxígeno se volvió fuego en sus pulmones, entrando y quemando a su paso. Una parte de él corría de camino a China sin despedirse de nadie, mientras otra seguí allí, anclada a una cama y siendo abrazado por su amor platónico. _Había querido ser valiente, pero la realidad era muy distinta._

-La… La película, ¿la película te aburrió? –Preguntó sin mover un solo centímetro de su cuerpo, sintiéndose del todo cohibido por los ojos de Kageyama.

Éste subió un poco más la mano que descansaba en su espalda, haciéndolo estremecer de arriba abajo. Mierda, no había forma de explicar ni siquiera esa estúpida reacción. –Para nada.

¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? –Entonces, deberíamos darle para atrás. Ya la has intentado terminar dos veces. –Ahogó un grito cuando el roce incesante del armador siguió por sus costados.

-Volvería a distraerme. –Dicho y hecho, Hinata no volvería a respirar nunca más. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos cuando Tobio rozó la nariz con la suya, ¿era su corazón el que latía tan rápido?, ¿o era, quizás, el de Kageyama? En ese momento no le importó nada, ni sus miedos, ni las consecuencias, ni tampoco las posibilidades de que estuviese jugando con él, simplemente sintió.

Sintió cómo sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, se derritió en los brazos del otro, pegándose aún más, si era eso posible. –Shoyo. –Ese fue, quizás, el golpe de gracia para el más pequeño, pues segundos después se besaban.

No sabían que hacer, ni cómo debían hacerlo, pero era un beso en toda regla. Sus labios se rozaban una y otra vez, como el cosquilleo de una pluma; aprendiendo cómo debían respirar o dejar de hacerlo para no tener que buscar oxígeno y embeberse del otro. Las manos del pequeño se enredaban en su pelo, y las del mayor buscaban piel debajo de la camiseta.

_Más, mucho más._

En un arrebato, Tobio quedó encima del pelirrojo (como esa misma mañana), mirando unos breves instantes los labios rojos y la cara sonrojada del chico, para luego volver a comérselo a besos. Emitió un sonido ronco cuando los pies del pequeño se enlazaban en su cintura.

_Joder, Hinata._

Hundió su cuerpo en el otro, esperando que luego de ese desparpajo hormonal no huyera de sus brazos. Mordió, lamió y acarició su boca, era demasiado adictivo como para parar, siendo incitado por los gemidos de su amigo, quien respondía con fiereza a sus caricias. –Tobio. –El susurro quedó en nada cuando un beso llegó a su cuello, sintiendo la presión que hacía el vaivén de sus cuerpos.

Shoyo podría morir en paz en ese mismo momento y no se arrepentiría de nada. La persona que más amaba en el mundo le estaba llenado de besos y era más que suficiente, no pudo evitar reírse en la boca del otro entre tanta felicidad. –¿Te hago gracia? –El ceño fruncido de Kagayama hizo que se tapara la boca, como si acabara de decir un secreto, y negara con la cabeza. –Porque sabes perfectamente que podría hacerte reír.

Las manos que hasta entonces recorrían su cuerpo en caricias comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas. –No, por favor, eres un tonto. ¡Sólo estoy contento! –Gritó entre risas y lágrimas, era demasiado débil cuando lo atacaban de esa forma, siempre perdía contra su hermana.

Mientras Hinata seguía muerto de la risa, Tobio se dedicó a besar su nariz, las mejillas, la frente, para terminar, mordiendo su oreja, por fin. –Dime, Shoyo, qué te ha puesto de tan buen humor.

_Porque si eran los mismos motivos que los de él, se daría un canto en los dientes._

Una mano recorrió la mejilla del armador, quien había detenido las cosquillas para mirar al chico bajo su cuerpo. –Estás sonriendo, no de esa forma tan espeluznante que sueles hacer, sino como aquella vez, cuando ganamos las Nacionales.

Kageyama se sonrojó, besando al pequeño como castigo (o premio) por ridiculizarle de esa forma. –Aún no me has dicho el por qué. –Susurró, muy cerca de su boca, esperando que de un momento a otro sus mejillas volvieran a su pálido color.

Haciendo un adorable puchero, Hinata desvió la mirada. –Ni tú a mí el porqué de tu sonrisa. Así que no te lo diré.

Y ninguno dijo nada más, no hablaron de sus sentimientos ni de lo que cambiaría en sus vidas. Tampoco hicieron nada más, tenían tiempo y de sobra como para tomarse las cosas con prisas. Kageyama e Hinata no hablaron sobre si eran o no novios ni tampoco se dijeron _te quiero_ esa noche, simplemente disfrutaron de la compañía del otro.

_Se buscaron y se encontraron._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Siento que les debo una gran disculpa, sinceramente este capítulo está escrito desde hace una semana, pero una parte de mí me decía que estaba siendo demasiado rápido, pero por más que me surgen ideas, todas son posteriores a este capítulo y, aunque puede que no guste, he decidido seguir adelante con él. 
> 
> Esto no quiere decir que no me haya gustado escribirlo, todo lo contrario, la otra parte de mi (esa que no está de acuerdo con el párrafo anterior), adora la escena de la película; en fín, dados el caso, aquí está el capítulo. No es el final, después de 6 capítulos en los que hemos visto sufrir a Hinata por sus sentimientos y a Kageyama por su ignorancia, ahora vendrá los momentos ñoños, de descubrimientos, y fluff. Como dije en el capítulo anterior, ha esta historia le queda poco, pero, a quienes les haya gustado mi forma de contar ésta historia, les invito a que me sigan de cerca, porque pronto llegaré con otra historia de esta pareja, y también con una traducción muy bonita.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, no duden en dejar lo que piensan.


	8. Lo siento

Siento que esto no sea un capítulo más y tampoco sea para deciros que paro esta historia por una época, quizás piensen que estoy siendo algo drástica pero es algo que ya llevo pensando desde hace un par de capítulos.

Empecé esta fics porque adoro a esta pareja, de verdad podría llamarla mi OTP. No obstante, precisamente por ese hecho, me es incluso más difícil escribir sobre ellos porque soy muy perfeccionista y deseo ser lo más fiel al Kageyama e Hinata que todos y todas conocemos; el capítulo ocho de esta historia está escrito, contenía escenas de la mañana después y perspectivas de sus amigos y los cambios que estaban teniendo, y me gustaba. Pero tampoco estaba contenta con la trama que estaba llevando, forzada a escribir de una forma para no cambiar y ser drástica.

Así que, con la opinión de algunas escritoras de este fandom que admiro, he decidido cerrarla y con el tiempo subir algún que _otro extra_ en el caso de que me vea inspirada. Lo hago con mucho miedo y aterrada por decepcionar aquellas personas que leen y disfrutan de esta pequeña historia, sean tres mil o dos les agradezco el apoyo que le han dado; no obstante, quiero hacer las cosas bien, ofrecerles lo mejor de mi en cada capítulo, con la misma ilusión que escribí el prólogo.

Si he tomado esta decisión es precisamente para no dejarles en la estacada con capítulos a medias y con una trama un tanto insulsa, no me gusta el drama, soy más de historias con un desarrollo lento, tierno, y lo más realista que pueda, empecé este fic con la esperanza de practicar pero veo que no llega a ninguna parte. Por ello, tomando de referencia esta historia crearé una mucho mejor, más fiel a mi y a Haikyuu!! 

Es más, si no huyen o se van muy enfadados por este drástico cambio de los acontecimientos posiblemente en unas horas suba un primer capítulo (entre hoy y mañana, seguramente para ser más realistas).

Nuevamente, gracias, siento las molestias, la posible decepción, y de verdad que he apreciado en todo momento cada persona que se ha tomado la molestia de comentar, votar y leer. No duden en comentar aquí lo que piensan, sea bueno o malo, yo soy toda oídos.

**_¡Vuelen!_ **


	9. La mañana después

Aquella mañana, esa bañada por la luz del sol y llena de un vapor pegajoso que se había instalado en la habitación, es extraña y, a su vez, la más normal del mundo.

Kageyama detesta levantarse temprano y mucho más si el día anterior se ha pegado hasta las tantas haciendo algo, como ver algún documental deportivo, hacer deberes atrasados o entrenar. No obstante, _no obstante,_ ayer no hizo ninguna de esas tres cosas. _No._ Se había acostado casi cuando el sol lamía las estrellas porque Hinata lo había mantenido en vela.

Hinata, su compañero de equipo, su mejor amigo, su quebradero de cabeza personal. Ese idiota que día sí y día también hace mal los servicios y tira de pena cuando tiene que sacar; ese enano que no es capaz de parar quieto los pies, dejar de ser demasiado expresivo o estar tranquilo por un segundo. Hinata, el chico del que está enamorado, le había robado el sueño a besos, a caricias, a risas flojas y manos calientes; aún no sabía qué, ni cómo, ni por qué una parte de él decidió mandar a tomar por culo todo y dar el paso, porque para qué engañarse, no había nada claro. Pero sí veía señales, esas que incluso un tonto como él era incapaz de dejarlas escapar y, _menos mal,_ la cosa había salido para tirar cohetes y chocar los cinco hasta cansarse.

El problema lo tenía ahora, al mediodía -porque es más tarde de lo que pensaba-, con los brazos y las piernas del pelirrojo enredados en su cuerpo, el pelo rizado molestando la piel de su barbilla y los leves ronquidos chocando en su pecho. Teme que se despierte, que lo toque por la zona sur y note algo que no debería sentir, _de momento._

No es que no quiera, por supuesto que quiere que el más pequeño de los dos se interese por cierta parte de su cuerpo, estaría más que contento si eso pasara. Dejaría que su imaginación volase libre y le robara el aliento; pero no, todavía no era la ocasión para calentar motores y arrancar, aún no era el día de caminar sin zapatos por la playa. Había arenas movedizas bajo sus pies y tenían que ser cuidadosos.

Trata de deshacerse del agarre sin éxito. _Dame un respiro, joder._ Realmente le gustaría estar una eternidad más entre sus brazos, pero necesita ir al baño lo antes posible; asique, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, y a sabiendas de que no era el mejor comienzo para lo que sea que se estaba rumiando entre ellos, lo hace.

-¡Eres un bestia, Kageyama! ¿No podías levantarme como una persona normal? –La voz pastosa de Hinata suena hueca por la manta que lo rodea. El antiguo número 9 acababa de tirarlo de la cama, con sábanas y manta incluidas.

-Eso te pasa por molestarme, era imposible salir de esa cama sin llevarte conmigo, cómprate un oso de peluche al que abrazar. –Pasa de largo y cierra con fechillo, sólo por si acaso.

Hinata agradece internamente ese despertar tan brusco, puede que ahora le doliese el culo, pero tiene por lo menos unos minutos para saber qué cara poner cuando salga del baño. Mientras piensa en todo lo ocurrido horas atrás, con el corazón en la garganta y el estómago lleno de burbujas, hace la cama, la estira, la vuelve a colocar, ¿es así cómo la hará Kageyama? Él acostumbra, ahora que no tiene porqué ser ordenador, a estirar un poco las telas y ya está, pero sabe que su _lo que sea_ tiende a tener un comportamiento algo obsesivo con el orden (sólo hay que echar un vistazo al cuarto para darse cuenta de ello). Con la mano a la altura del corazón se sienta en la cama, llenándola de arrugas después de haberla colocado unas cien veces, y escucha de la cadena tirar.

_¿Qué hago? ¿Debería enfadarme con él por haberme tirado fuera de la cama? ¿sería más fácil si me hiciera el dormido? No, ya he hecho la cama-_

Para cuando Kageyama abre la puerta Hinata aún está divagando, con la almohada entre las piernas y acurrucada entre los brazos. Es un niño asustadizo de la posible bronca que se llevará por su madre; pero Tobio no es su madre, y tampoco parece enfadado, quizás esté tan nervioso como él, después de todo estuvo ahí anoche mientras sus labios besaban los del otro y las manos buscaban piel bajo la tela sobrante.

-Bu-buenos días. –La sonrisa llega amplia, temblorosa. –Deberíamos desayunar algo, ¿no?

Kageyama suelta el aire que inconscientemente ha estado acumulando en su pecho, bueno, todo parece normal, más o menos. Cabecea, diciendo _Sí_ sin poder hablar todavía, buscando el manillar de la puerta con la mano para cerrarla. _¿Debería volver al baño y pensar algún tema de conversación?_

-Kageyama. –Shoyo esconde la cabeza en la almohada. ¿Cómo pueden ser prácticamente del mismo tamaño? Luego, con timidez, como un niño apunto de soltar su primera palabrota, habla. –Deberías subirte la cremallera.

_Mierda, joder, idiota. ¿No podrías callarte?_

Ahora sí tiene una excusa para huir y largarse de esa habitación y no tener ningún tipo de conversación típica en la que ambos estarían terriblemente avergonzados por todo lo que estuvieron haciendo anoche y, además, lo que supone haber hecho todo _eso_ sin sentir pena ni vergüenza. Claro, esa era la mejor opción, además de que así podría ocultar las mejillas terriblemente rojas por su estupidez momentánea de no subirse...

_Un momento._

-Hinata. –Le gustaría estar enfadado y que, por una vez, ese chiquillo de pelo fosforito no se metiera en su cabeza y los trastocara a su gusto; pero no lo está, todo lo contrario, un pequeño alivio se expande hacia sus brazos y piernas, naciente de su pecho.

-Qué.

Viste su típica sonrisilla, bailándole en la boca, creando hoyuelos en sus mejillas y alegrando esa mañana tan densa. –Llevo el pijama. NO tengo cremallera.

-Lo sé.

El muy capullo disfruta de su torpeza, de las horas de sueño que le faltan y los nervios que recorren sus venas cómo si fuera una pista de atletismo. –Voy a matarte.

En dos zancadas recorre su habitación, es pequeña y tampoco hay espacio para que Shoyo huya, aunque no lo hace, simplemente le espera sonriendo de oreja a oreja, con las mejillas rojas y los ojos vidriosos. Kageyama también sonríe.

_Voy a matarte, no sé si a besos o a golpes, pero prometo que lo haré._

-¿Quieres pelea, Kageyama? –Las palabras salen roncas, gruesas, vibrantes. Desde el estómago, con hambre. - _Ven._

_Voy, claro que voy. ¿Qué te piensas?_

Los ojos no pierden contacto en ningún momento, ajenos a lo que sus cuerpos hacen, hechizados por un mal embrujo que convierte todo cuanto les rodea invisible. Tobio apoya una rodilla en la cama, hace que chirríe, que ambos se hundan; se tira sobre Hinata y la almohada, cogiéndolo por la nuca, enredando los dedos en su pelo naranja. _Es cálido, suave, esponjoso._

Kageyama siempre pensó que su pelo era suave hasta que, un día, acarició el de Hinata: era como tocar terciopelo, pero mucho mejor. Recordaba con vergüenza cómo había tenido que maquillar su sonrojo con enojo, apretándole la cabeza y llevándose un par de gritos de su amigo; desde entonces siempre aprovechaba cualquier razón absurda para hacerlo. Era un mendigo que no sabía que pedía. Oh, pero ahora sí, ahora sí que sabía lo que quería, y lo mejor es que la fuente de los deseos parecía estar abierta para él a cualquier hora.

Shoyo ríe con las mejillas llenas de color, contento, el pecho repleto de nubes blancas y esponjosas y rebotando contra el colchón. Enlaza sus piernas con las del colocador y lo abraza por la espalda, recorriendo con pereza la tela que cubre su pecho, los costados, el abdomen. Recibe con ansias la boca del otro y jadea dentro del aliento sabor a menta de Tobio. _Se ha lavado los dientes, yo también quiero._ Mientras sigue buscando caminos bajo el pijama de su amigo, es liberado de la presión de la almohada, esa que hasta entonces seguía entre los dos como una muralla más, y ahora dejaba un hueco.

-Estorba. –Gruñe entre besos, pegando sus cuerpos. Uno de sus dedos juega con la oreja, la bordea, delineando su forma, mandando rayos fríos a través de Hinata, quien instintivamente cruza los pies tras la cintura del mayor, acariciando sus largas piernas, acortando las distancias imaginarias, sintiendo la cadera del chico en la suya.

_Dios, joder, mierda._

Kageyama es más alto, más fuerte, más ancho, asique se aprovecha de ello. Lo abraza y se mueven sobre la cama, entre besos y risas, entre _Quiero desayunar_ y un _Aún es temprano._ Y lo es, lo es porque anoche no tuvo suficientes horas para saborear la piel pálida ni mucho menos para llenarse de roces con sabor a miel. Es temprano porque tiene sueño, ganas de cama y olor a sudor.

Luchan, una guerra que a veces Hinata gana, como buen rebelde a todo lo que hace o dice su amigo, y se pone encima, lo besa a su gusto, lo acaricia con todo el cuerpo y lo enciende, para luego sonreír lleno de tonos rosados y con los ojos más claros que nunca. Llenando a Tobio de algo dulce y meloso, es como tener una tienda de golosinas en su interior; se miran y saben que es el momento.

_Tienen que hablar._

-No hay por qué decir nada, es decir, ya está pasando ¿no? –Hinata jugó con un botón abierto de la camiseta de Kageyama, sin mirarle, con un puchero naciente en los labios. –No hay nada de lo que hablar.

-Hinata, nos hemos besado. –El armador deslizó la mano que hasta ahora reposaba al final de la espalda del pelirrojo hasta su hombro, para luego acercarlo. –Nos hemos besado, mucho.

Parece un pez globo conteniendo el aire, incómodo fuera del agua –¿Y qué? Me parece perfecto, estoy deseando volver a eso. Ahora mismo.

_Un dragón se lo pondría más fácil en el WOW*._ –Te comportas como un niño, aunque claro, ya te comportas así todo el tiempo. No sé por qué todavía me sorprendes.

-Por lo menos yo me comporto de una forma normal y no te despierto tirándote al suelo. –Las manos pequeñas dejan de jugar con la camiseta y se esconden entre sus brazos. –Se puede saber ¿por qué lo hiciste?, ¿eres bipolar?

-Cuando tú me contestes qué es todo esto que estamos haciendo.

No se tocan, ni se hablan, ambos enfurruñados en un lado de la cama. Kageyama quiere tirarle de los pelos hasta que conteste de una buena vez por qué se deja besar, por qué le besa y sonríe entre sus labios; su corazón ahora está demasiado débil, sensible, contento, necesita respuestas después de todas esas semanas en las que su cabeza está llena de dudas.

Cuestiones que llevan ahí desde que lo conoció.

-¿Esto para ti es una broma? –La pregunta pende de un hilo imaginario, un farolillo apagado después de una noche llena de luz. –Porque creo que, si es así, no podría soportarlo.

Las palabras entran por la garganta del armador, se las traga, destrozan sus pulmones y se instalan, pesadas, en su estómago. Hinata está acostado boca arriba mirando al techo, con el ceño fruncido. –¿Eres idiota? O qué. ¿Alguna vez me has visto interesado en algo así?

-No, pero también hace mucho tiempo que no te veo, quizás ya has hecho muchas cosas, quizás has estado con otras personas. – _Porque lo haces todo verdaderamente bien, y es injusto._

Impulsado por un resorte inexistente, Tobio se pone encima de él, con los codos a ambos lados de su cara, con su nariz a varios centímetros de la suya. – Pues no es el caso, créeme.

Un mar lleno de olas, tempestad y truenos, eso es todo lo que puede ver Shoyo en sus ojos. –No es que no te crea, pero todo es muy... repentino. Creo que deberíamos tomárnoslo con calma.

_Con tranquilidad, sin presiones, ni reglas._

-¿Eso qué quiere decir? –Las cejas oscuras se tocan entre sí, más acostumbradas que rígidas por la expresión.

-Quiero decir, que, dado que todo esto es nuevo, podríamos tomarnos un tiempo hasta saber qué queremos del otro.

_Porque yo te quiero, llevo una eternidad enamorado de ti pero tampoco quiero llevarme un chasco._

-Bien, vale. –Roza por un instante su mejilla con la nariz. Hace círculos y sube por la sien, disfrutando de cómo la piel se abre, respira, se estremece. –Pero, si vamos a hacer esto, es sólo entre nosotros.

A Shoyo le hubiese gustado preguntarle si se refería a no contárselo a nadie más o al hecho de ser exclusivo. _Por favor, que sea lo segundo._ Más de nuevo se besan, con hambre y sed y ganas, con saliva y lengua y jadeos roncos.

-Mhm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues... eso, cara queso. Prometí subir extras de la historia y lo haré con mucho cariño, ya tengo varias ideas pero los capítulos serán de esta longitud. También como dije en la nota anterior estoy comenzando una nueva historia, con la misma temática universitaria pero algo más madura y densa, les invito a que le echen un vistazo. 
> 
> Espero que el capítulo, aunque corto, se haya quedado a las expectativas de lo que pensaba que iba a pasar después, y sino... ¿sorpresa? Como siempre, gracias por leer, comentar y votar.


End file.
